Wrong Number
by EZM2016
Summary: *THIS IS STARKER* CoAuthor: Kat. AU. No avengers. Lots of smut, eventually. Peter really shouldn't have been tinkering with his phone without the right tools because when he went to message Ned someone entirely different responded. This other person was very interested in his tech babble. Who was this Tony guy anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Peter flopped down on his bed with a groan, pulling out his phone to text his best friend.

From Peter: _That was the absolutely worst date ever! Whatever made you think I'd like THEM?!_

Peter hit send, fiddling with the phone a moment before he thought of something else to send.

From Peter: _you're so grounded from setting me up with people._

He hit send again before typing once more.

From Peter _: I mean it! GROUNDED!_

He sent that and tossed his phone to the side, satisfied with the amount of annoyance he was showing at his best friend. Recently his boyfriend had dumped him, in hindsight, it was for the best, he wasn't a very nice guy and Peter was a people pleaser. The thing about this guy was that he was never pleased! He always had something negative to say to or about Peter and Peter thought everything was his fault which it obviously wasn't.

Well his best friend Ned had been setting him up with blond dates for weeks, this one was the worst. Peter groaned just thinking of the dates he's been on, they all ended awfully, he hated Ned.

* * *

Tony blinked down at his phone, chuckling at the apparent rage coming through over text. He had no idea who it was, but he figured he could have some fun.

From Tony _: do I get time off for good behavior?_

Peter's phone almost tumbled from his hands. The hell? He thought.

From Peter: _Um are you sick? _

He sent back quickly and Tony grinned, flipping his feet onto his table, leaning back to settle in.

From Tony: _not that I'm aware of why?_

Peter shook his head.

From Peter _: Never mind. You're not getting out of this shit storm you've created, I had to leave through the bathroom window!_

He typed quickly with a huff

From Tony: _that bad huh?_

Peter frowned.

From Peter: _YES!_

He responded.

From Peter _: I hate you._

He added as an afterthought.

From Tony _: fun, considering I haven't even met you_

From Peter _: You're not funny, Ned. That date really sucked _.

Tony was delighted, laughing loudly and waving off Peppers look from where she was doing paperwork.

From Tony: _who is Ned? I'm sorry your date sucked._

Peter looked at his phone and checked the number, he was positive Ned was just screwing with him, but sure enough, it wasn't Ned's number just his name. Peter flushed before responding.

From Peter _: I am so sorry, I tried to... enhance...my phone and it must have messed some names and numbers up._

Tony frowned, looking at his phone in confusion.

From Tony _: enhance? How so?_

Peter flushed even more even though the other person couldn't see him.

From Peter: _I had a few ideas...but I don't exactly have the best tools laying around, hence the number issue._

Tony was interested now, absently bringing up a holo-screen.

From Tony _: ideas like what? I'm curious._

Peter shook his head.

From Peter _: I wouldn't want to bore you, most people kinda zone out when I start talking about technology._

From Tony: _promise I won't._

Peter bit his lip, deciding if he should tell this person his ideas or not, with a shrug he started to text back.

From Peter: _I um...well.. for one..._

Peter ended up texting the person one of the longest text messages he thinks he's ever sent and it probably looked like gibberish to the person on the other end but he didn't care, it was nice to have someone interested enough to even ask.

Tony blinked in genuine surprise at some of the ideas. Oh, he liked this. He leaned forward, furiously typing on the holoscreen.

From Tony _: those would definitely be improvements! Is there anything appearance wise you'd change?_

Peter thought for a moment before responding, sending different size specs for the screen, and different colors that would be popular, along with his personal favorite, the deep red with a gold outline for the screen before hitting send

Tony's eyebrows rose. "Hey, Pep, come see this" he called, flicking the prototype pictures of the phones up into a bigger holoscreen.

From Tony: _the red one WOULD be amazing. What's your name anyway?_

Pepper walked over, eyebrow raised "Where did you get these...you know what? Never mind, they look great." She settled on, she'd learned long ago not to ask her best friend about a project, she'd be there for hours. Peter smiled at the text before responding.

From Peter: _Right! It's my favorite colors._

He sent, forgetting to answer the question.

From Peter: _I'm Peter._

Tony just grinned at Pepper, waving his phone. "Wrong number text from someone that had been tinkering with his phone." He offered.

From Tony: _Hello Peter. I'm Tony_

Oh, hell no, Tony wasn't going to say his last name, he didn't want to change his number... AGAIN.

From Peter: _Nice to meet you! It's nice having someone I can spew tech babble and not completely bore them._

From Tony: _tech lingo is my first language. Taught to me at my nanny's knee._

Peter laughed.

From Peter _: I'm so ready to get to MIT. I need to be among my own kind _.

From Tony _: there are other ones were tech geeks rule too, Caltech, UniStark, I think Berkley has it too?_

Tony blinked.

From Tony: _wait, how old are you?_

Peter thought about lying, but he'd already said he wasn't in college yet so he just went ahead and was honest.

From Peter_: I'm 18, will be 19 soon._

Tony relaxed a bit, smiling.

From Tony_: ah. Makes more sense now. When do you have to decide on college? Or is MIT already a done deal?_

Peter had thought about all other choices, but he really wanted MIT.

From Peter: _I really want MIT, I'm just waiting to see if I got in. It's the longest wait of my life._

From Tony: _I bet you did. The phone stuff was brilliant._

Peter found himself blushing at the praise.

From Peter: _Thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Tony was ecstatic. And he couldn't even preen about it. Not yet anyway.

From Tony: _no no no, the tech of Avatar wouldn't work as smoothly as in the movie._

He and Peter had fast become something akin to friends, chattering about pop culture and tech. Peter rolled his eyes.

From Peter: _I'm not having this conversation with you again!_

He laughed as he sent it, going back to working on his homework.

From Tony: _I'm insulted! I would never redo tech arguments!_

From Peter: _You would if you lost the last one._

From Tony: _...okay you got me_

Tony was amused. Peter was witty and amazingly smart.

From Peter: _Of course, I do, you're basically wrapped around my finger now._

Oh shit. Why did he send that? Peter panicked, he hadn't flirted with this guy or even told him he swung that way! Tony laughed loudly.

From Tony: _I'm flexible like that_

Peter sighed in relief, he hadn't messed everything up, but he decided to change the subject really quick so he didn't end up screwing it up.

From Peter_: so...I never asked how old you were._

Tony grinned, stretching out to rest his feet on the workbenches, holoscreens around him.

From Tony: _37_

Peter's eyes went slightly wide, he's older and still entertaining an 18yr old.

From Peter: _Wow…_

From Tony: _is...that a bad thing?_

"Shit." Peter cursed.

From Peter: _No no no! Was just shocked you're still talking to me after knowing I'm 18...most people treat me like a kid..._

From Tony_: I'm not like most people_

From Peter: _Thank god. _

He responded almost instantly and Tony gave a delighted laugh.

From Tony: _oh, that a good thing, huh? Lol._

From Peter: _Yes. Although it is funny when people underestimate me because of my age._

From Tony: _I was similar at your age. Blew people out of the water._

Peter smiled.

From Peter: _That's awesome. So I have more questions, I'm nosey. Married, single, In a relationship?_

He chewed on his lip a moment before hitting send.

From Tony: _nose away! Lol I'm single_

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't even know why.

From Peter: _Same, obviously._

From Peter: _Ummm what do you do?_

From Tony: _work with tech_…

From Peter: _that's enlightening._

From Tony: _kind of a mix of a tech geek and a businessman. I own my own business._

From Peter: _That's awesome!_

Tony blinked at the casual praise, smiling widely

From Tony: _thank you! My dad didn't think I'd amount to much, but I showed him._

Peter frowned; what kind of dad says that to his kid?!

From Peter_: Is it bad that I might want to punch your dad for saying that?_

From Peter: _But I understand, my ex was kinda like that, always finding some issue with whatever I did, nothing was good enough. Hence Ned setting me up on these AWFUL blind dates._

Tony felt his heart warm that someone actually wanted to defend him.

From Tony: _you'd need a time machine too, he died when I was your age lol._

From Tony: _I'm glad they're your ex then._

From Peter: _Yeah, I wasn't happy when they dumped me, but now, looking back, I'm better off without em. _

From Peter_: I'll get to working on that time machine then. _

From Tony: _make sure and take pictures, I'd love to have fond memories._

From Peter: _Deal!_

From Tony: _also let me have that tech for the time machine lol._

From Peter: _If you're nice, I might._

From Tony: _I can be very nice._

Peter bit his lip and blushed. He wasn't even sure why he was blushing, Tony wasn't even there and was making him blush!

From Peter: _Oh really? I have a feeling I should be worried about that._

From Tony: _Nah, I'm very very nice;)_

Peter snorted out a laugh, shaking his head.

From Peter: _I'm sure you are, Tony._

Tony snickered, quite enjoying the banter

From Tony: _what was that tone for? I'm a delight!_

Peter laughed

From Peter: _I do not have a TONE._

From Tony: lies. There was a tone. I'm hurt, dear Peter.

Peter laughed even louder

From Peter: _Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings._

He teased back, blushing. And laughing even more.

From Tony: _I would hope not! I'm a frail and delicate flower._

From Peter: _I'm laughing too hard to properly reply. _

From Tony: _rude_.

From Peter: _you like it._

From Tony: _it's refreshing in comparison to the brown nosing._

Peter pulled a face.

From Peter: _Because you own your own company?_

From Tony: because everyone wants a part of it. It gets really annoying.

Peter rolled his eyes.

From Peter: _Assholes. And that's why you're single?_

From Peter: _Sorry. Nosey._

From Tony: _nosy is fine lol and kinda. More like I'm not sure who is sincere in liking me._

From Peter: _well at least people DO like you. I'm hopeless._

From Tony: _well they're assholes._

Peter checked his clock it was well after 1 am.

From Peter: _I guess..._

From Peter: _Sadly, I have to go to bed, class in the morning._

From _Tony: sleep well!_

Peter chewed on his lip, already laying down in bed, under the covers.

From Peter: _I'll...umm...talk to you tomorrow?_

He hit send, pretty sure the hopefulness was dripping off that message.

From Tony: _of course, I've been talking to you a week, I'm not going to ghost you._

Peter sighed in relief, he'd asked every day if he'd talk to Tony the next day. Peter just felt like tony might up and vanish.

From Peter: _I know...was just checking..._

From Tony: I figured.

Tony smiled at his phone, unsure of why it seemed like Peter was afraid he would leave.

From Tony: _it's okay, Peter._

Peter blushed, sending one last text before putting his phone down and forcing himself to sleep.

From Peter: _Night tony!_

* * *

Another week and Tony was amused by Peter's new rant about sci-fi tech.

From Tony: _okay so how WOULD you improve on the falcon?_

From Peter: _I'm not telling you! You're laughing at me!_

From Peter_: it's too much to text anyways._

From Tony_: I am not!_

From Peter: _I can literally hear it over the messages._

From Tony: _Lies. I'm amused but not laughing;)_

From Peter: _Sure._

From Tony: _yup_

From Peter: _we could...I dunno talk on the phone..._

From Peter: _I mean so I know you're not laughing!_

Peter was blushing through that whole message, he barely knew tony. He needed to chill. He was sure Tony would turn him down for a voice call anyways.

Tony laughed.

From Tony: _sure. But full disclosure I did just laugh at those texts._

From Peter: _See! Laughing at me! Maybe I don't want to talk to you now._

From Tony: _awww, don't give me puppy eyes!_

Peter ignored his message, not really ignored, he had to go to the bathroom and left Tony on read while he did it.

From Tony: _rude._

From Tony: _don't leave me on read._

Peter took his sweet time, leaving his phone open to Tony's messages, not realizing it looked like he'd been ignoring him.

Tony pouted at his phone.

From Tony: _peeeeterrrr…._

Peter's aunt stopped him on his way back to his room, wanting to talk about his day, he just wanted to get back to tony, but He humored her for a moment.

From Tony: _I didn't mean to laugh at you._

From Tony:_ come baaaack!_

From Tony: _I'll buy you anything you want!_

From Tony: _Peter_

From Tony: _Peter_

From Tony: _Peter_

Peter finally got back to his phone and checked his messages. They caused him to blush and smile that Tony cared so much.

From Peter_: I wasn't ignoring you, and I can buy my own things thank you. I went to the restroom and got stopped by my aunt to talk about my day._

From Tony: _Peter! Oh good, phew_

From Peter: _"I wouldn't ghost you"_

From Tony: _I didn't, you di_d….

From Peter: _I was giving your line back to you...I mean I wouldn't ghost you either...never mind..._

From Peter: _do you want to talk on the phone...or..._

From Tony: _oh _

From Tony: _and yes_

Peter fiddled with his phone, too nervous to call the man he was definitely crushing on. Peter bit his lip, deciding if he was going to do it or not.

Tony raised an eyebrow, smiling as he started the call. Peter jumped, he didn't scream, he didn't! as he almost dropped his phone. Peter answered the call "H-hello?" He said questioningly.

"Hey, Peter " Tony smiled.

"Hi, Tony," Peter said shyly, obviously smiling.

"See. Not laughing at you "

Peter laughed a little "We've only just said 'hi' give it time" he teased.

Tony smiled; he was adorable. "Yeah yeah."

Peter cleared his throat "So what are you doing?" He asked a bit awkwardly; he'd wanted to hear Tony's voice -which was sexy by the way- since day one but now that he had the man on the phone, he was unaware of what to talk about.

"Fiddling with a tricky bit of tech." Tony hummed, prodding the cube in his hand with a tiny screwdriver.

Peter chuckled "That sounds like it might have a chance of ending in an explosion"

"Nah, it's fine, just a little finicky" Tony smiled, liking Peter's laugh. "Tiny screws and springs and such"

"Ah." Peter said, "Did you have a good day?" He asked blushing

"As well as can be expected" Tony laughed softly. "It's gotten better in the last five minutes though"

Peter pulled a face "Why?" He asked, confused

"Because you picked up 5 minutes ago"

"Huh...Oh...oh!" Peter said with a blush "Soooo what do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked after a pause-which was him dying from embarrassment- he changed the subject

"Probably just tinkering. Might try to talk my assistant into throwing another Christmas party here in a month or so."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Peter said, pacing his room

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," Peter said, smiling. "I pace when I talk on the phone, it's a bad habit." He said with a small laugh

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" Tony smiled.

Peter laughed again "Yeah, I am. You tinker, I pace."

"Hmm, not the worst things to do"

"Do you have your assistant plan all of your Christmas party?" He asked curiously "Because putting up Christmas decorations is pretty fun"

"Nah, I get to decorate, but last time I was left in charge of anything else j thought she would skin me" he laughed

Peter laughed "I can see that." He agreed

"Not my fault burgers apparently aren't good enough"

"Hey! I love burgers! I feel offended, you need a new assistant or less classy friends" He joked

"More like fewer associates with sticks up their asses" Tony laughed brightly

"Why do you spend time with people like that? You don't sound like you have a stuck up your ass." He said, another laugh as he plopped down on the bed, playing with a foam basketball, tossing it in the air

"Last I checked I didn't anyway" Tony snorted. "And they're business associates. Though I have a few friends there too"

Peter just hummed "I understand. There is a work Tony and a Tony Tony." He said after a moment "You should do two parties, one for friends and family and one for work." He said out loud.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud." He added

Tony hummed in thought. "Has merit. An after party of sorts where I can take off my tie and shove a burger in my mouth instead of a canape"

"Sounds good, the person who thought of it's a genius." He joked.

"Of course, he is. He always is" he said seriously

Peter snorted out a laugh "If you say so"

"Of course, I do"

Peter couldn't keep the smile off his face. They talked aimlessly for the next hour and a half before Peter had to get off. "I'm sorry, I have class in the morning." He said with a yawn escaping.

"Sleep well" Tony smiled, his voice warm. "Kick ass and take names on that test "

"I definitely will!" He said with a laugh "Goodnight Tony." He said getting shy again.

"Good night Peter" Tony murmured before ending the ca, smiling softly at his phone before setting the now completed cube aside, pulling up the plans for the new stark phone. Peter sighed as well, placing his phone down and allowing himself to doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's your last name anyway? Is it something snotty like Wilson Esquire the fourth?" Tony was tinkering again, this time on the final specs of the prototype phone, talking to Peter.

Peter laughed "Definitely not. Parker, Peter Parker." He said and he was pacing again

"Okay, Bond" Tony teased playfully. "Its a nice ring to it."

Peter just hummed "Ned has set me up on another blind date" he groaned, flopping on the bed

"Damn Ned" Tony grumbled. "Maybe this one won't be stupid?"

"Doubt it, they're all dumb," Peter said with a pout. "None of them can follow what I'm even talking about half the time. "He whined.

"Then they aren't worth your time. Anyway, to get Ned to stop?" Tony asked.

Peter shrugged before he realized Tony couldn't see him. "Probably not." He said, sighing again "I'll have to get ready soon." He added, "Maybe if I go in sweats he will leave first." Peter mused.

"Go for the Cheeto stained ones" Tony laughed

"I have ones that are so stained and worn out that they've got holes all over the place. They'll be perfect!" He said before letting out a laugh.

"Brillant!" Tony snickered.

Peter sighed "I'm awful, haven't even met this person and I'm already trying to escape". The truth is the last couple of dates since he's been talking to Tony, he's been comparing them to the other man and let's just face it, they never measure up.

"Well it's not like they've had good predecessors " Tony chuckled.

Peter sighed again "You're telling me!" He squeaked out, flailing his other arm as if the man could see him.

"I just wish Ned would quit, I don't NEED someone" He added, rolling his eyes.

"Tell him that" Tony suggested.

Peter sighed again "I'm not good at saying no...and he just looks so heartbroken if I tell him I don't want to.. so, I just tough it out." He said. "He thinks I'm lonely." He huffed, rolling his eyes

"He sounds like a pain in the ass" Tony mused

"He's trying to help..." Peter offered, picking invisible lint off of his comforter.

"Even the best of friends can be pains in the ass. Doesn't mean they aren't also awesome"

"He's making me not want a relationship at all." Peter groaned.

"Don't let him ruin it for you." Tony said.

"I could get a few cats and call it a life." Peter jokes with a laugh.

"Too much shedding" Tony laughed.

"You're right, maybe some spiders. That'd be pretty cool. I like spiders."

"My skin just crawled" Tony shuddered.

Peter snorted out a laugh "Don't be a baby." He teased."They're cute." He added.

"Spiders freak me out " Tony whined playfully.

Peter laughed. "Such a baby."

"Shush you" Tony pouted.

"I'm even worse at shutting up than I am at saying no." He joked, laughing at how adorable tony sounded.

"That's okay" Tony laughed."I'm sure we can find a way."

Peter snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, the red button does wonders." Tony let out a delighted laugh.

Peter grinned, he loved making Tony laugh. "I have another test tomorrow" he pouted.

"You'll kick its ass" he encouraged.

"I just hate tests; I'd rather be working on something." Peter groaned. "Can't mess with my phone anymore." He grumbled.

"Whys that?" Tony asked curiously.

Peter flushed "I...um...I might lose your number this time..." peter chewed on his lip "Didn't want to risk it..." he added, blushing even more.

Tony smiled softly. "Ah, but I have yours now"

Peter huffed "My luck is completely screw up my phone and you wouldn't be able to message or call." He complained.

Tony laughed brightly. "Its ok"

"I enjoy our talks, would hate for them to stop," Peter said, laughing.

"I feel the same" Tony agreed.

Peter grinned brightly. "I'll text you in the morning," he said with a yawn, "Some of us need sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak and the school and college-aged" Tony teased gently. "Sleep well."

Peter smiled "Night tony." He said in a fond tone.

"Night Peter." Tony returned.

Peter hung up the phone, not really wanting to, before crawling into bed and snuggling down, falling asleep.

* * *

Tony finally sent the new phones he had designed with Peter's tweaks in mind out to stores a month later. He made sure to look up the address of one Peter Parker, sending him his own edition, the sleek crimson, and gold design is engraved on the back with 'P. Parker'.

Peter had aced his test, he was happy and had every intention of calling tony when he got home to tell him he'd passed. On his way home, something had him stopping dead in his tracks in front of one of the Stark stores. HIS phone design was featured in the window. After the shock wears off, he thinks, he's only told one person about some of those specific designs. Pulling out his phone he called tony right away. "This is Tony" Tony answered, yanking the tie off. He hated press meetings.

"T-tony." Peter stumbled over the word "M-my phone ideas. Th-There in one of the Stark technology stores." He babbled

Tony bit his lip. "Yeah...have you not made it home yet?"

"No? Why?" He asked, confused "What's going on?"

"Get to your place" Tony urged "I sent you a gift."

"I don't understand. I only told YOU about my ideas" he said, almost home by now, head still spinning and confused.

"Very true." Tony smiled, almost sadly. He hoped Peter would still talk to him.

Peter fumbled with the lock, finally making it into the house and back to his room where a box sat, addressed to him. He put tony on speaker phone so he could open it carefully. "Tony...I don't.." He said as he opened the box revealing a brand new Stark phone to his exact specifications and color. "You bought me a phone?" He found himself asking.

"Peter they just got released today. I mailed that three days ago."

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "T-tony... S-Stark" He squeaked out.

"Yeah...hi" Tony scrubbed the back of his neck.

Peter bit his lip, blushing at all the things he'd told Tony. This was Tony Stark, the owner and brain behind Stark Industries. This was one of Peter's hero's and he'd been FLIRTING with him! Peter was absolutely mortified. "Hi..." He squeaked back.

"Cmon Peter, don't be all squeaky now" Tony pouted, the pout visible in his voice.

Before peter could respond his aunt came in calling his name. "I..um...I have to go..my aunt is home...and and she's calling me." He managed to say, stumbling over his words "Sorry, Mr. stark-Tony..bye" he corrected himself quickly before hanging up and facepalming.

Tony stared at his phone, frowning softly. He knew this would happen.

From Tony: _this is why I didn't want to tell you my last name. I'm sorry if I made it too awkward for you_.

From Tony: _I'm personally inviting you to my Christmas party. Both the stuffy one and the after party if you'd like to come to either or both. You'll be on the VIP list. Just give your name to the door attendant._

Peter went and talked to his aunt, he probably couldn't tell you what they talked about if you paid him to. Afterwards, he read Tony's text and frowned.

From Peter: _It's not awkward. It hurts. You didn't think you could tell me who you were?_

From Peter_: I told you everything about me! Was I just something to waste your time on while you were bored? _

From Peter: _Just leave me alone..._

After his last text he threw the box with the phone in it into the chair in the corner after turning off his own phone. Peter crawled in the bed and his under the covers, wiping his tears away roughly when a few slipped down his cheek. Tony frowned down at his phone, worried.

From Tony: _of course not! I enjoy talking to you. It's refreshing, fun, and I love it. I didn't tell you because you have no idea how many times, I let someone close, only for them to find out about my name and completely change._

From Tony Tony: _I can't help how I react to things._

From Tony: _Peter please._

From Tony: _peter..._

Peter left his phone off for the next couple of days, he couldn't deal with Tony or anything right now. He told his haunt he'd broken his charger, she offered to get him a new one, but he declined, saying it would do him some good to be away from it for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Text

It was now the Friday of the winter formal and peter still hadn't touched his phone, he missed tony like crazy, but he was hurt. He figured tony hadn't even responded to his last text. Ned had attempted to get him a date, but he just outright refused, he didn't want a date, not the one Ned had tried to set him up with anyways. He was standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself in his tux. Peter sighed, he looked good, but he really didn't want to go. His aunt called from the other room for him to hurry up he was going to be late.

Peter slipped his phone in his pocket, it was fully charged, just off, In case he needed it before walking out of his room.

From Tony: _Peter please_

From Tony_: I know you haven't read them yet but please talk to me_

From Tony: _I miss you_

From Tony: _Peter..._

From Tony: _please_

Tony: _you really are ignoring me aren't you?_

From Tony: _...I hope your dance tonight is fun_

From Tony: _and I hope you're not being forced to go with someone that makes you want to crawl out of windows_

Tony put his phone down, rubbing his face. He hadn't heard from Peter in days, and it was affecting his sleep and his routine. He missed him.

Peter just sat at the table, bored. He was trying to decide whether he wanted to turn his phone back on or not, He was worried that Tony hadn't texted him, that he really didn't care if Peter talked to him or not. With a sigh, he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

Tony groaned, finally giving up and pulling up a holo-screen. He looked up the information he needed before hurrying to put on a suit, pausing only for a moment before he tugged on a crimson shirt and gold tie under the blanket jacket. He ignored Peppers curious stares as he grabbed his phone and wallet.

From Tony: _look for the black, red, and gold_

From Tony: _I miss you_

Peter gave in, turning on his phone and waiting patiently for it to power up. Once it did, the texts started pouring in, all from tony. Peter bit his lip, taking a shaky breath before reading them. His heart was aching by the time he got to the bottom. Confused by the message about gold, red and black.

* * *

Tony showed up at the dance looking around.

Peter locked his phone, he was going to message tony back when he got home. He stood up, looking around for Ned when he heard everyone start whispering and pointing towards the door. Peter turned to see what was going on and there was Tony Stark. His jaw almost dropped to the ground, tony was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and gold tie. It took Peter's brain a moment, but it began firing again, He had told him to look for the red black and gold. Found it. Peter was already blushing and chewing his lip nervously and Tony hadn't even seen him yet. This was going to end in disaster.

Tony slipped through the crowd, smiling pleasantly at everyone before he found Peter -so he looked up his picture. -He was not a stalker, shit up Pepper). He moved over. "Peter"

Peter let his eyes flicker up to Tony's face. "Hi." He said shyly, Tony was even more gorgeous in person than in the magazines he'd seen the man in. Tony smiled, holding out a hand. "Wanna dance or bail?" Peter chewed on his lip for a moment, he wanted to dance with Tony, he really wanted to dance with him.

"One dance?" He asked, taking Tony's hand slowly.

Tony smiled crookedly. " one dance, coming right up" Peter was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he let Tony lead him out on the floor. Tony pulled him close as they started. "Breath" he reminded

"Huh? Oh. I am." He said flushing again. "Why did you come?" He finally asked for after a moment.

"You weren't even looking at my texts. I missed you."

Peter felt his face heat up. "I'm sorry." He murmured

"Don't be sorry. You were upset that I kept that from you. But I did have a reason"

Peter looked up at Tony, finally calming himself down enough to meet the others gaze. "Why?" He asked, still in a small voice.

"You're not the first to accidentally text me, but usually when others find out my last name, whatever friendship there was gets tainted because they flipflop into 'cant you help me get this job?' 'Can you help me start up my own business?' Etc etc. And then I end up having to change my number because I say no and they blast me to their friends. So I was cautious this time. But you are brilliant, so smart, and I know you wouldn't do that. But I was almost done with the phones. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Your ideas are amazing"

"I wouldn't have." He confirmed, "It felt like you didn't trust me enough to tell me." He said softly "I'm sorry I was ignoring you, I needed time to process everything."

"I was going to respond when I got home tonight "

"Yeah, well, Pepper always did call me impatient" he grinned. "It wasn't a matter of trust. After I knew you wouldn't, I just wanted to surprise you with the phone."

"You surprised me alright," Peter grumbled

"Well I meant for it to be a good surprise" he mused, spinning them around.

"I haven't even looked at it." He admitted, "It's in the corner of my room."

"Understandable with how upset you were." The song ended and Peter reluctantly let go of tony.

"We can bail now." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"C'mon, I'll take you to my favorite burger joint" Tony grinned.

Peter nodded, looking around and everyone was staring, some had their phones out. Peter blushed. "Does this happen everywhere you go?" He whispered

"Yeah " he sounded wryly amused. "It can be annoying. C'mon"

Peter nodded and followed Tony out of the school, Everyone watching. He started loosening his tie the second they got outside, taking a deep breath. Tony led him to the car, smiling as he opened the door. "Thanks," Peter said with a small smile. Tony smiled widely, slipping into the car. Once they were at the small diner, he shucked off his tie and jacket, rolling up his sleeves

Peter took his jacket off as well, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I'm not that hungry." He confessed

"Would you rather talk here and just get drinks then? Or maybe head somewhere else?"

Peter shook his head "This is fine. I'll just get a milkshake or something" He said, trying to make this now almost permanent blush go away. Peter took another calming breath. Tony nodded, leading him into the diner, grinning and waving at the owner as they were led to a private area. Peter followed, sitting down and thanking the person who seated them.

Tony passed him a menu, grinning. "Why do you seem so shy?"

Peter sighed "In case you hadn't noticed, You're tony stark." He said, rolling his eyes and taking the menu, deciding on a double chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah, but I wasn't any different last week " Tony pouted

Peter laughed "I was this bad last week, you just weren't around to actually _**SEE**_ me!" He argued with a slight whine.

Tony rested his chin on one hand, pointing at him with it. "And you're just as adorable. Ah!" He turned to the waitress as she walked up, giving his order.

"You see, that's not helping this situation!" Peter whined to tony before turning to the waitress and ordering his milkshake.

Tony laughed softly "so I get to see not quite so composed peter."

Peter snorted out a laugh "I'm never composed." He assured Tony with a lopsided grin.

Tony smile just grew "I look forward to seeing it!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You crash a high school winter formal because you were impatient. You don't get to talk about composure" Peter said with another laugh.

Tony pouted again, waiting until the waitress left to wave a fry at him. "Touchè." Peter's smile widened, stealing one of Tony's fries and popping it into his mouth with a smirk.

"Theif!" He gasped, a hand on his chest but a grin on his face.

Peter rolled his eyes "Drama Queen" He grumbled, taking another fry just out of spite.

"Of course" Tony grinned, pushing the fry basket to the middle of the table.

Peter shook his head "I don't want any more." He chuckled "I'm glad you showed up."

"Yeah?" He gave him a small smile before biting into his burger.

Peter drank his milkshake happily. He nodded "that dance was boring" he complained, still smiling. "You should have seen who Ned was going to set me up with." He said with a shiver "I refused, but apparently I have a date tomorrow night with them anyways." He grumbled, rolling his eyes, feeling more comfortable like he was on the phone with Tony.

"Ewwww I'm sorry. Wear the Cheeto sweats and the old holey jogging shirt...and don't forget the crocs" Tony instructed.

Peter laughed loudly shaking his head and grinning brightly at tony "you're awful."

"I'm amazing' he corrected, laughing.

Peter pretended to think for a moment "Sometimes" he shrugged, still smiling. Tony laughed bright, flicking a fry at him

"Hey! Rude!" Peter said, tossing it back at Tony.

Tony laughed brightly, flicking it back.

Peter pouted "Beating me up with fries. Not nice." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Salty deep fried destruction" Tony grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Awful." He said again.

"Probably, but still awesome"

Peter laughed again, finishing up his milkshake. "Thanks again for crashing."

"Any time" he promised. "Just don't ask me to by ignoring me" he gave an exaggerated pout.

"I won't ignore you anymore." He said softly with a smile.

Tony nodded, smiling widely. "Good! Anywhere you want to go?"

Peter just shrugged "Anywhere is fine." He said, grabbing the ticket before Tony could.

"Hey" Tony pouted, though he was secretly pleased and surprised. Most people assume he'd pay. He thought for a moment before smiling. "Come on, I have an idea"

Peter paid the tab before laughing and following Tony "should I be worried?" he asked "And don't pout. You rescued me, my treat." He added.

Tony just smiled, giving him a wink. "Nah, cmon" he helped him into the car, heading for his tower.

Peter followed obediently. "Where are we going?"

"A tinkering wonderland" he grinned, leading him down to his labs.

* * *

Peter spun around, trying to look at everything "This is your lab?" He said, impressed.

"One of them. This one is more for computers and tech of that nature" he explained.

Peter ran his fingers across a few surfaces, ones he was sure he wouldn't make anything explode on. "But no one is allowed in your labs." He murmured, knowing he'd read that somewhere, it was well known that Tony Stark's personal labs were off limits to everyone.

"You are."

Peter looked over at him, tilting his head curiously and giving Tony a grin. "Should I ask why or just go with it?" He asked with a laugh

"I mean you can but the reason is that I trust you and I want to see what comes out of that brilliant mind when you have the tools you need"

Peter blushed and shrugged "I'll just go with it." He decided with another smile, continuing to look around.

"Good" he grinned widely. "I just ask that you share your ideas so I can watch"

"Right now?" He asked, "I don't know what to make!" He said voice starting to squeak a little.

"Doesn't have to be right now" he laughed.

"Oh, I get invited back?" He joked with another grin

"Of course. 24/7 access"

Peter looked at Tony, shocked. "That's too much. I can't just invade your workspace like that." He said shaking his head, still looking around.

"I work mostly at night when you're asleep"

Peter chuckled "That's not the point."

Peter," he chuckled. "I may give you 24/7 access; doesn't mean you have to use it that often. It's up to you. Just know you're welcome."

Peter nodded "I appreciate it. Thank you." He said softly.

"You're very welcome" Tony smiled.

"I never said thank you for my phone," Peter said, exploring the lab further.

"You're very welcome. I hope I got everything in there."

"You let me criticize your tech," Peter said with a laugh, remembering when he was telling Tony about his ideas for the phones.

Tony grinned widely "well yeah. But they were good ideas"

"Sorry?" Peter said, still laughing.

"No sorry need" he waved it away, flopping onto the couch.

"We could watch a movie." Peter said with a shrug "I'm not very hard to entertain." He said jokingly.

"Mmmm, you pick" he grinned, pulling up a holoscreen.

"Avengers?" He asked with a grin, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"Mmm, sure" he shrugged, tapping at the screen. A huge holoscreen popped up against one wall.

"This is awesome tech." He said relaxing back.

"Isn't it? I love tweaking it. Jarvis, get the lights, would you?" He looked up, grinning as they dimmed. "Thanks"

"Jarvis?" Peter questioned.

"I am Jarvis, hello Mr. Parker"

Tony grinned, pointing to the ceiling. "AI"

Peter gasped "That's so cool!" He said "Hi Jarvis! Nice to meet you!" He said to the ceiling, still smiling.

"Very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Parker. Sir has spoken of you often "

Tony groaned, ducking his head. "C'mon, J. "

"Oh really! What does he say, Jarvis?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Nothing bad, I assure you"

Tony just groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Peter giggled "That's all you're going to tell me isn't it?" He pouted

"I'm afraid so. I need the blackmail material"

Tony snorted, throwing rude gestures at the ceiling. Peter doubled over laughing. "I think I like you more than I do Tony, Jarvis. Can I have your number instead?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't have a number; however you are welcome to talk to me here anytime". Tony pouted at him.

"Great!" Peter beamed at the ceiling.

"Leaving me for my tech?" Tony moaned, giving exaggerated sniffled

"You make amazing tech. It's your own fault really, you should have seen this coming." Peter said with a shrug and another laugh.

"I really should have" he pouted.

"I'll still watch a movie with this though." Peter joked. Tony smiled, flicking the movie into the screen. Peter ended up with his shoes off, curled up on the couch, closer to tony than he originally was at the beginning-not on purpose okay- and he was soaked up in the movie. Tony smiled ruffling Peter's hair before he settled in to watch the movie. Peter blinked a few times and looked at tony, giving him a bright smile before turning back to the movie. By the end of the movie, he was sitting close to Peter, both of them sprawled.

Peter stretched, yawning "That was a good movie. Pretty sure iron man is my favorite" he said with a smile.

"Mmm, mine too" he admitted. He looked over, a small smile on his face. "Tired?"

Peter blushed "A little, Yeah, I should probably head home." He said, not really wanting to go home.

"I have plenty of guest rooms if you rather would stay here. Or I can take you home.

"Aunt Mae is expecting me to stay at Neds..." he said softly "I don't want to impose..."

"You won't be" he promised.

"If you're sure." He said smiling shyly. Tony smiled, nodding as he led Peter up to his floor.

Peter looked around as they walked, leaning against the door frame once Tony had shown him to the spare room. "Thank you, Tony, for everything." He said with a small smile.

"No problem at all, Peter. There are some pajama pants in the drawers, various sizes. Help yourself to anything in there or the en suite ok? I'm two doors down, but feel free to ask Jarvis for something if you need it."

Peter grinned "I might ask him stuff about you." He said with a laugh "Whatdaya say, Jarvis? Gonna give me the low down on Tony?" He asked the AI.

"Blackmail, Mr. Parker. However, I may share some of my vast collection "Tony groaned, smiling ruefully.

Peter giggled, still grinning "We are going to be good friends Jarvis"

"Of course"

Tony just smiled, rolling his eyes fondly. "Sleep well, Peter "

"Night tony," He said with a smile before going in the room and shutting the door. Peter tossed and turned for an hour, mind still racing from the day. "Hey, Jarvis?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?"

Peter chewed on his lip a moment "How many people does tony let in his lab?" He asked softly

"Same as you or in general?"

"Same as me." He said, blushing a bit.

"No one other than Sir and You has that level of clearance, Mr. Parker."

"Oh. Thanks, J." He said, "Is it okay that I call you that? I heard Tony say it. It's okay if it's just his thing." He rambled, blushing as his head reeled more, he'd been given unrestricted access to the best lab in the world, like it was nothing.

"Of course, Mr. Parker. I happen to enjoy the nickname."

"Okay. J it is." Peter agreed "Goodnight J." He murmured, yawning again and finally dozing off

"Goodnight, Mr. Parker."


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke the next morning, groaning at the sunlight hitting him right in the face. He threw the covers off and looked at the time on his phone, it was 8 am. He groaned again, it was a Saturday and-wait a minute- his room didn't have a window over there. Peter looked around confused for a moment before the night before came rushing back and he just smiled.

The teen hopped out of bed; hair stuck up everywhere. He padded out to the hallway, peter just slept in pajama pants and really didn't think twice about going downstairs looking like that. He reached the Livingroom before asking. "Hey J? Is Tony awake?" He asked curiously

"Sir is in the kitchen drinking enough coffee to replace his blood"

Peter laughed "Can you tell me where the kitchen is?" He asked the ceiling.

"Down to your left, watch your step between the living room and dining room, there are two small ones. It's on the other side of the dining room."

"Thanks, J!" He said with a bright smile "And good morning." He added wandering off to find the kitchen

"Good morning"

Tony looked up, smiling softly at Peter. "Morning"

Peter ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it But making it worse "Morning." He said with a smile.

"Coffee? I have tea and juice as well"

"Coffee works. Thanks" he said, grinning "Did you sleep?" He asked curiously, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, I did" Tony smiled. "I've only been up an hour or so"

"Good." Peter smiled "Thanks again for letting me crash here."

"No problem at all, any time"

"What do you have planned for today?" He asked curiously, moving to the coffee pot to pour him a cup.

"More of the same old same old" Tony hummed.

"Sounds...boring." Peter joked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Tinkering?" Tony grinned.

Peter worried his lip for a moment before talking "We could go do something" Peter offered "If you're too busy, I understand" he added quickly, fighting down his blush.

"Sounds fun, what do you wanna do? "

Peter shrugged "That's as far as I got with my plan" He admitted with a laugh.

"Hmmm" Tony grinned, passing him some coffee

Peter accepted the coffee graciously. "Bowling?" Peter asked with a lopsided grin thrown at Tony.

"Oh so you want to see me fall on my ass" Tony laughed brightly.

Peter shook his head "I'd have suggested skating for that" He said with a laugh.

"Either way my ass will meet the ground"

Peter laughed, trying to keep his mind off of Tony's ass. "Fine what do YOU want to do? And if you take me to an art show or a museum I WILL climb out the window" he warned playfully "I've gotten good at it" He added absently sipping his coffee, grinning around the cup.

"Arcade?" Tony offered, grinning.

Peter snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes "Is that a young joke?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, I like ski ball"

"Arcade sounds great then," Peter says, smiling happily at Tony.

Tony grinned, ruffling his hair. "Let's get dressed then a d head out after pancakes"

Peter perked up "You're making pancakes?"

Tony nodded, grabbing a spatula. "My specialty!"

"Oooh. Can I help?" He asked happily.

"Sure, can you pick us out some fruit?"

"Coming right up!" Peter said, heading for the fridge to see what there was.

"Thanks" Tony turned to start making the batter.

Peter laid the blueberries, bananas, and strawberries out on the counter "Next?" Peter asked, walking over and watching Tony mix the batter.

"Mmm, bacon or sausage?"

"Hmm, what's your favorite?" Peter asked curiously.

"I like both honestly" Tony shrugged. "But sausage goes better with pancakes.

Peter nodded "Same, that's why I asked your favorite" he chuckled, "sausage it is"

"Mmmm, sausage"

Peter laughed, heading over to grab the sausage patties from the freezer.

"Pans in that cabinet by the stovetop" he pointed to it, his eyes still locked to the electric skillet.

"Gotcha," Peter said, grabbing the pan and putting it on the stove, allowing it to heat up.

Tony hummed softly, flipping the pancakes before turning to Peter. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He assured Tony "We make a pretty good team" he joked, flipping the sausage.

"The best" he nodded, getting syrups, butter and silverware out before he started stacking pancakes on a dish. Peter giggled, putting the sausage on a different plate and turning the stove off. "There we go!" He flung the spatula into the sink.

Peter smiled "Let's eat." He said happily. Tony sat, gesturing to the other chair. Peter sat and fixed his own plate, putting some sausage onto Tony's as well. "Drinks," He said, standing up "What do you want?" He asked nicely, heading for the fridge.

"Mmm, just my coffee, thanks"

"Do you need more?" He asked, grabbing the milk and searching for a cup.

"Nah, I'm good, thank you though" he grinned, putting some pancakes on both of their plates.

Once he found his cup and got his milk peter sat back down "this looks so good" he said with a lopsided grin thrown at Tony.

"Eat up! I made plenty"

Peter smiled, taking a bite and moaning at how good it tasted. "These taste amazing Tony."

"Thank you" Tony preened, biting into his own breakfast.

When Peter finished his food he sat back, letting out a breath. "I'm so full. Thank you for breakfast." He said, throwing tony a smile.

"You're very welcome, thanks for helping"

"I love cooking. It was fun." He said, standing up and grabbing his plate and Tony's, taking it to the sink.

"I'll do those later" he tugged Peter away from the sink. "I have some clothes that might fit you."

"I don't mind helping." He said, allowing tony to lead him away.

"I know, but it's okay"

Peter nodded. "I don't think we're the same size." Peter laughed.

"I know but I've kept some smaller ones for people before. Let's go exploring in my extras closet"

Peter raised an eyebrow "Are you giving me booty call clothes?" He asked, clearly amused.

Tony threw his head back and laughed. "No"

Peter eyed him, playfully "Hey, J. Is tony giving me clothes from old booty calls?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, Mr. Parker. That would require him to have said booty calls."

Peter laughed. "Thanks, J." He said to the ceiling. "Hey, it was a legit question "Playboy." Is attached to the end of your name all the time." He defended.

"That's because they like to try and pair me up with my friends " Tony pouted.

"Ahh." Peter said "Okay." He shrugged, believing tony instantly, no matter what the papers and news reports said, he knew better than to believe those idiotic things.

Tony smiled, giving him a one-armed hug before leading him into a closet full of various sizes and styles. Peter blushed, hugging back the best he could. "Jesus tony, did you just buy something in every size just in case?" He laughed.

"Pretty much" Tony laughed.

Peter shook his head, picking pants and a shirt in his size, just a T-shirt and blue jeans, nothing fancy "these will work." He said with a smile.

Tony nodded. "Let's get dressed and head out"

"Sounds good!" Peter said, finding his way back to his room, Jarvis helped a bit, this place was a maze. Once he was dressed and satisfied with himself in the mirror, he went to find tony. Tony was waiting near the elevator, grinning widely as he fiddled on his phone. Tony looked hot in normal clothes peter decided as he walked up, returning the smile "Ready to get your ass kicked at ski ball?"

"Oh hell no! That's my ski ball!" Tony pouted playfully.

"I might let you win" peter shrugged with a big grin as they headed out of the tower and into the waiting car.

"No way! No holding back"

Peter rolled his eyes "Yes dear " he drawled.

"Cute, but I prefer honey" he grinned. Peter snorted out a laugh, shaking his head. Tony led the way into the arcade, holding out his arms. Peter chuckled at Tony, heading to get change so they could play. "To the ski ball!" Tony grinned, leading Peter to it.

"You're a giant kid, you know that right?" He said, smiling fondly. Peter actually sucked at ski ball but he liked teasing Tony.

"Yes, and I love it" Tony huffed

"Doesn't bother me a bit." He assured tony. "I like this side of you." He said, continuing on to the ski ball. Tony grabbed one of the balls once they were loose, hefting it in his hand for a moment before rolling it, turning to grin at Peter. Peter tried next and failed miserably. "I actually suck at this," he said with a laugh and a shrug.

Tony leaned over. "Think of it like bowling "

Peter laughed "I suck at that too, it was the first thing that popped in my mind, I'm glad you vetoed it" he admitted, smiling.

Tony stepped closer. "Here, look"

Peter looked up at tony questioningly "Hmm?" He asked.

Tony guided him into position, showing him how to roll it. Peter let the ball go, Tony's hand still on his arm when the ball went into a hole. "oh! Cool! I got one!" He said excitedly.

"See? You can do it!"

Peter laughed, not moving away from tony. "Thanks," He said with a smile.

Tony hugged him tightly. "Now you try"

Peter's breath caught when tony hugged him. He nodded his head, keeping his blush down as best as possible as he rolled another ball. "Good!" Tony grinned, rolling another of his own.

Peter laughed "You're winning." He pointed out.

"Only because I've played more"

Peter shrugged "I'm not a sore loser." He said tossing another ball.

"That's a good thing to be." Tony nodded. "Sometimes I'm a very sore loser."

Peter snorted rolling his eyes "Giant kid" He repeated fondly.

"I do not deny it" he grinned.

Peter grinned. They played more ski ball and a few other games before Peter's stomach growled. "Guess I'm getting hungry," he said, flushing a little. "I'd actually like to try the food at that diner." He said, "if it's alright with you." He added.

"Of course!" Tony grinned, leading him away from the games. Peter smiled, following Tony out to the car. Tony got them to the diner, grinning at the waitress. "Hello, again Stella!"

Stella grinned "Hello Mr. Stark!" She said happily "Hello." She added looking at peter with the same happy smile. "H,." Peter said politely.

"My usual spot please, Stella." He smiled as they walked. "Your haircut looks lovely, by the way"

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." She said with a smile "Right this way." Peter smiled and followed; Tony was just so nice to everyone.

Tony sprawled on his half of the booth. "Thank you!" The waitress left the menus and walked away saying she'd be back with the drinks soon.

"What are you gonna get?" Peter asked, looking over the menu.

"Probably my usual, but I'm feeling bacon and extra cheese this time"

Peter laughed "that sounds good."

"It really does. I love their burgers."

Peter nodded "I'll have what you are." He decided, laying the menu down.

Tony smiled, turning as Selma walked up. "Two burger baskets with extra cheese and bacon. Extra pickles on mine please"

Peter grinned, stomach doing a flip having tony order for him. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Tony grinned.

"That really was the best burger." Better said once they had eaten. He checked his phone and it was almost 2. His date was supposed to meet him around five. And he needed to shower and everything. Ned had texted him to remind him of the date. Peter just sighed and put his phone away, he didn't want to leave Tony.

"It always is. And Stella always refuses to give me the secret" Tony huffed.

Peter laughed "good. It keeps you coming back here." He mused.

"Ah, that's her plot!" Tony laughed brightly "good thinking!"

Peter grinned "I'm pretty smart, you should know this by now" He teased.

"You're amazingly smart it's refreshing"

Peter grinned "I'll take that as the highest of compliments, coming from an actual genius." He mused.

"I have to get going." He said with a sigh, not actually moving to leave.

"Huh? Oh, that date" Tony wrinkled his nose. "Need some grease stained clothes?" He grinned.

Peter laughed "Nah." He said shaking his head "Maybe this won't be so bad" he said hopefully, knowing he was probably wrong.

"Fingers crossed for you" Tony grinned, crossing his fingers exaggeratingly.

Peter rolled his eyes "Hopefully there is a convenient window"

"If not, ninja roll out the door" he laughed.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." He said with a laugh "Maybe I'll find my one true love." He said jokingly, rolling his eyes again.

"Twue wuv" he sang, batting his eyes.

Peter laughed, shaking his head fondly. "Don't believe in love?" He asked with another laugh.

"I do but finding it in blind dates set by the same friend that set you on multiple bad ones? Slim"

Peter snorted out a laugh "Don't kill my hope." He said, laughing more.

"Oops sorry" Tony grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes "you are not"

"Nah, but I'm a good pretender"

Peter rolled his eyes again "Good to know." He said standing up and grabbing the ticket again for him to pay.

"Hey!" Tony pouted.

Peter shook his head "Ah-ah. You made breakfast." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"So?" He pouted, even as he fought to keep from grinning.

"Soooo, my treat." He said, shrugging "Plus you made time in your busy schedule for me today." He added dramatically, laughing

Tony snorted, ruffling his hair "fiiiine" Peter playfully swatted Tony's hand away, making his way to the counter to pay, still smiling. Tony followed, grinning broadly. "Thanks again, Stella!" He called as they headed out.

She waved at them as they left. Once they were outside peter spoke "I can walk from here. It's not far." He said with a smile "Thanks again for everything"

Tony smiled. "No problem at all, Peter. Make sure and look at that phone at home, ok?" He winked.

Peter blushed, "I'll look at it and I'll use it" he promised, hugging tony tightly before letting go, blushing more. Peter turned and walked away, really debating on skipping his date. Tony smiled widely, heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

This date was a dumb idea. He hated Ned. Once he'd gotten home, he went straight to look at his phone. It was exactly how he'd told tony he would design it if he could. It was perfect. Peter turned it over and his name was engraved on the back, he ran his fingertips over the words, smiling.

Once switching everything over to his new phone, which apparently already had Tony Stark's number in it he texted tony.

From Peter: _Texting from my new phone. It's perfect._

He hit send and went about getting ready.

* * *

Peter was early and sat at the restaurant, waiting, his date was an hour late and when he did show up he didn't even apologize. Where did Ned find these guys? That's fine though, he planned to text tony the entire time anyway.

From Tony: _yay! Did I get the colors right?_

From Peter: _Yes! I'm serious, it's absolutely perfect. You're the best._

From _Peter pushed his food around his plate while he listened to this jackass talk about himself._

From Tony: _any luck on twue wuv?_

From Peter: _Meh. You have to kiss the frog to make him turn into a prince, right?_

From Tony_: orrrr you get a lot of warts. But then again you never know. Just remember no sparkles, no frackles._

Peter laughed a little

From Peter: _Well this one is staying a frog._

From Tony: _Probably for the best, green isn't your best color_

From Peter: _Definitely not._

He responded, waiting patiently for this torture to be over.

From _Tony: any windows nearby?_

From Peter: _Sadly no._

Peter sighed, taking a bite and nodding his head along with whatever his date was saying.

From Tony_: time for the ninja roll_

From Peter: _I'm not a ninja._

From Tony: _say you gotta use the bathroom and bail_

From Peter: _That's rude._

From Peter: _But I'm considering it. Seriously I'm messaging** you** and they're trying to convince me how important they are. I love irony._

From Tony:_ baaaail_

From Tony: _come eat Chinese with me_

Peter chewed on his lip for a moment. "Sorry, that was my aunt. I have to get home." He said, standing up and dropping a little money on the table for his own food "This was...nice" he said, exiting the restaurant before calling Tony.

Tony picked up the phone. "So, extra eggrolls or are you a rangoon guy?"

Peter snorted out a laugh. "You're really confident that I'm coming to eat with you."

"Are you?" Tony asked, humming softly.

Peter huffed. "Extra egg rolls"

Tony grinned. "What's your order?"

"Anything is fine. I'm starving." He whined "You at the one you said was your favorite? Over on 5th?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I'll get you lo mien, I know you're iffy on fried rice. I have some if you want to try it."

Peter sighed "Thank you Tony. Wait, you're having dinner alone?" He asked curiously, walking towards the restaurant.

"Well I won't be when you get here" Tony whined playfully.

Peter laughed "my hero."

"Just call me iron man" he laughed brightly. Peter just snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes fondly. "I'll be there in like 10, Iron man." He said dramatically before hanging up. Tony's name in Peter's phone was now Iron man. Tony grinned, making sure to order the extra food before he continued waiting.

"Mr. Stark." The waiter said, "There is someone here saying they are supposed to meet you...I just wanted to check with you before I let him back here. In case it was just a fan that saw you enter." He said in a bored tone.

Peter walked in and asked to sit with Tony Stark. The look of shock on the staff's face turned to suspicion. They probably thought he was some stalker. He tried to resist the urge to pout but he was failing. Tony looked up. "Young man with short brown hair and big eyes? If his name is Peter Parker, yes he's here with me"

They finally let peter back and he climbed into the booth with a huff "You're a hard man to see"

"You'd be surprised the creepers that have tried that when they weren't invited. " Tony laughed.

"I felt like a stalker," he said, amused.

"Nah, stalkers get tossed out on their ear" Tony laughed.

Peter laughed "good to know, don't stalk you. Got it."

Tony laughed brightly, gesturing to the food. "Help yourself"

"Thank you so much." Peter said, taking a bite, moaning at the taste and letting his shoulders sag comfortably.

"Better than the frog?" He laughed.

Peter laughed "Iron man is always better than a frog." He said between bites.

"You're just say that because they're your favorite colors"

Peter laughed. "You don't know me like that." He complained.

"Don't I?" Tony gave him a grin.

Peter thought a moment "Okay you might." He gave in with a pout.

Tony laughed, ruffling his hair before poking the plate of eggrolls. "I got extra"

Peter swatted his hand away playfully "oooh egg rolls" Peter said, grabbing one

Tony smiled widely, feeling smug. "And I've already paid."

Peter glared at Tony around his egg roll "Rude." He complained after swallowing.

"You've gotten the last two." Tony reasoned.

"I'd have liked the option to pay for it" He pouted.

"You will, just not this meal." Tony hummed.

Peter sighed. "Yes dear." He mumbled, taking another bite.

"I told you its honey!" He whined playfully.

Peter rolled his eyes "thank you for dinner." He finally said.

"You're very welcome" Tony pointed at him with his chopsticks.

Peter gave him a bright smile, finishing up his food. Tony finished up before getting the waitress, thanking her as she brought him back his card. "That was really good," Peter said as they walked out, taking a deep breath of the cool air.

"I love that place. Just wait until j take you to sushi"

Peter turned and raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to fatten me up?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, I just like buying food for people."

"Mhm. I'll make sure to ask J how many people you force-feed" He said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"I have never force-fed someone" he gasped, hand on his chest "I just introduce them to amazing food!"

Peter laughed, grinning "I bet." He said shaking his head. "You have anything planned for tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Not really. Was going to try and poke J into giving up his secrets, but it never works"

Peter raised an eyebrow "what secrets?"

"His blackmail information. "

"Ahhh. Bet I could get it. He likes me better" peter said. Laughing.

"Nah, not as much fun needling him that way "

"I never said I'd do it." Peter said with a chuckle "J and o have trust. We are building a friendship" he said dramatically

"Ahh, twue fwiendship" Tony swooned.

Peter snorted out a laugh "Don't be jealous. You're still my friend."

"I'm not jealous" he pouted, even as he slung an arm over Peter's shoulders.

Peter leaned into the touch automatically "Care if I come back to the tower?" He asked shyly.

"You're always welcome at the tower"

Peter nodded "can we walk?"

"Sure" Tony shrugged, leading Peter along the sidewalk.

Peter sighed contently, glad that tony hadn't removed his arm yet, Tony was warm so he snuggled against his side a little "We gonna watch another movie?"

"Sure, I'm feeling Disney today."

Peter raised an eyebrow "Which movie?"

"That, I haven't decided yet."

Peter just hummed "I'm on board for Disney" he agreed.

"Favorite movie?"

"Disney Movie or just Movie Movie?"

"Disney" Tony decided.

Peter thought for a moment "Toy story." He finally said.

"Then we will watch that joke first. Then Mulan."

Peter laughed "We can watch Mulan first."

"Nope, yours first, then mine, and if we want to watch more, you pick again." Peter nodded as they finally made it to Stark tower and walked inside, making their way to the elevator. Tony kept his arm around Peter. "I should warn you. I sing"

Peter laughed "So do I." He shrugged, keeping himself against tony

"Oh good, should we have snacks? Or wait a bit?"

"I'm still really full." Peter said with a laugh "So probably wait."

"Mmm good plan" Tony smiled, hugging him tightly.

Peter melted into the hug, soaking up the affection for a moment, only moving away from Tony when the Doors to the elevators opened onto his floor so they could get out. "Hey, Jarvis!" He greeted happily "Miss me?" He teased.

"Of course, Mr. Parker. It's more fun poking fun at Sir with help"

Peter grinned "Told you he liked me better." He said to Tony, sticking out his tongue

Tony groaned. " et tu J?"

"I like you best too, J." He stage whispered to the ceiling. The AI has more personality than most of his dates.

"I'm positively blushing Mr. Parker"

Peter snorted out a laugh "Would you offended if I started dating your AI?" Peter asked through his laughter "He seriously has more personality than my dates." He added

"I'm not sure we are compatible in a romantic way"

Tony snorted at Jarvis' words "put together".

Peter pouted "That hurts Jarvis" He said, but he was unable to control his laughter.

"All is fair in love and war."

Peter huffed "So how about those Disney movies?"

"Deal, c'mon" he led Peter to the living room, holoscreen popping up under his fingers.

"That's still badass." Peter said, slipping his shoes and jacket off before curling up on the end of the couch, watching tony set up the movie.

"What is?" Tony blinked.

"The holoscreen" He clarified. "You make awesome tech." He complimented absently.

Tony smiled softly "thank you"

Peter grinned "Welcome! I'm sure people compliment your tech all the time." He laughed

"You'd be surprised. You're the first outside of Pepper that has said anything about my holoscreens"

Peter frowned "Really? They're super cool."

"Yeah, I think most just assume that they're a done deal with the other inventions and don't even look twice.

Peter shook his head "I reiterate, the people you know are douche bags." He said with a hum, moving around on the couch so he was more comfortable.

"A lot of them are. Not all of them, thank fuck." Tony defended and Peter just hummed again in agreement.

"One toy story, coming up" he flopped next to Peter, pressing Pla.y

"I haven't watched this in forever," Peter said happily, eyes on where the movie was playing.

"Why not?" Tony frowned, even as the bright eyes Peter had made it soften.

Peter shrugged, looking over at tony quickly and back to the screen. "Don't watch movies much."

" Well, that's disappointing. We will have to have movie days more often" Tony huffed, humming along with the music after a moment

"Sounds perfect" Peter agreed.

Tony settled in to watch the movie, unconsciously moving closer to peter. Peter was all in the movie, only noticing that tony was so close when the man shifted and their legs brushed. Peter looked at tony and gave him a smile, blushing a bit before turning back to the movie. Tony drifted between watching the movie and watching Peter. Peter could feel Tony's eyes on him and after a moment he turned to look but Tony had turned back towards the movie. Tony grinned, ruffling Peters hair at the credits. "I always forget the first one exists, to be honest"

"It's the best one," Peter argued, swatting Tony's hand away and fixing his hair with his hands. "Next?" He asked curiously.

Tony flicked Mulan up on the screen before his hands dived into Peter's hair with a grin.

"I like your hair it's soft" Tony shrugged, finally letting his hands fall.

Peter smiled "I don't mind." He said with a shrug, turning his attention to the movie. Tony slung an arm over Peter's shoulders as he sang along, being dramatic with it. Peter laughed, leaning into tony unconsciously, singing along as well between fits of laughter. Tony kept him close, burying his face in his hair to hide from the part where Mulan was ousted. Peter's breath caught for a moment, having tony this close. He told himself to breathe, patting Tony's head with a laugh "It's over." he assured Tony

"Thanks" he murmured. "That part always gets to me" he stayed close. Peter just smiled, continuing to watch the movie, keeping himself pressed against Tony and Tony hummed, cuddling Peter even closer.

When the credits rolled, Peter sighed with a slight yawn. "One more?" He asked sleepily

"Sure" Tony smiled. "Your turn to pick."

Peter hummed "101 Dalmatians?" He asked to which Tony nodded, tossing it up before resting his chin on Peter's head, cuddling him close. Peter took a deep breath, making himself calm down, leaning into the touch. They didn't get through the first half of the movie before Peter's eyes drifted closed. Tony yawned, burying his face into Peter's hair as he closed his own eyes. Peter turned in his sleep to wrap his arms around Tony's midsection, head resting on Tony's chest. Tony hummed, cuddling Peter close, tucking the other's head under his chin. Peter signed contently in his sleep snuggling even closer, soaking up the warmth. Tony let himself fall asleep, curling around Peter

* * *

"Tony?" Peter mumbled the next morning after being woken up by the sunshine drifting through the windows. He had tried to move to stretch but he was trapped, not that he minded much.

Tony grumbled, holding Peter closer. "Shhh, sleep"

Peter groaned "What time is it J?" He murmured

"It is currently 9:42 am."

"Thanks, j." He said sleepily "We need to get up." He said, snuggling closer to Tony.

Tony grumbled. "Whyyyyy"

Peter thought for a moment "I don't have a valid reason." He finally caved.

"Mmmkay" Tony sat up, yawning.

Peter laughed, detangling himself from tony. "Food," He said simply.

"Mmm, what we want?"

"Anything we don't have to physically make" peter groaned before yawning "Poptarts. I can handle pop tarts." He confirmed.

"Mmm, I have pop tarts and toaster strudel "

"I'm going to raid your kitchen," Peter mumbled, getting up and stumbling sleepily towards the kitchen.

"Mkay" Tony let him walk away before stumbling up himself.

Peter rummaged around a moment and found his pop tarts. "Pop-tart or toaster strudel?" He asked, making his way to make the coffee as well.

"Mmm. Toaster strudel please" Tony slumped against the island, thunking his head on the made him two toaster strudels and a glass of coffee how he remembered tony took it before making his own to go with the pop tarts. "Oh bless" Tony groaned, wrapping his hands around his mug. "Bless you and your cow." Peter laughed and shook his head, sipping at his own coffee. Tony continued to coo at his coffee, slowly sitting up as he became more human.

"I need to go home," Peter complained.

"Whyyy" Tony whined, even as he sighed, pulling Peter into a hug.

Peter blushed "Clean clothes, shower and need to let my aunt know I'm alive." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, that is a thing" he sighed.

"I can come back..." he offered after a moment.

"Mmm, yes please " he smiled, burying his face in Peter's shoulder for a moment. "Just walk on in, J has your biometrics on file."

Peter hugged him back tightly. "Thanks. I won't be long." He promised.

"Feel free to come for the weekend, it's not like I don't have the room. "

Peter grinned "Thanks, Tony."

"Hurry back, if I'm not up here, I'll be in the lab." Peter nodded, heading out.

"Bye Jarvis!" He called out

"Goodbye, Mr. Parker"

Tony grinned, waving before turning to finish his coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter went home and showered, putting on some clean clothes and talking to his aunt a moment and letting her know he'd be back tonight before heading back to the tower.

Tony was down in the lab, tinkering with the cube again and Peter went on in, calling a greeting to Jarvis before making his way down to the lab. "Hey, Tony." He said with a smile.

Tony looked up, his lips spreading into a wide smile. "Hey!"

"Told you I wouldn't be very long," he said, grinning more. Peter ran a hand through his still-damp hair, he had really hurried to get back, before asking "What are you working on?"

"This cube will be a miniature version of Jarvis' mainframe. An extension of him"

"Oooh. Cool." Peter complimented "Need any help?" Per asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, can you help me figure out this problem with the relay?" Tony's brows were furrowed.

"I can attempt." Peter said with a laugh, moving to look at the cube.

"I'd be so very thankful" Tony playfully batted his eyes.

Peter snorted out a laugh "I bet." He said rolling his eyes fondly. Tony grinned, setting the cube on the worktop. Peter began to carefully poke and prod, thinking a moment before speaking "What about..." he began before going on about an idea he had.

Tony watched him work, a small smile on his face as he passed his screwdrivers closer.

Peter worked carefully for a while before backing up and wiping the sweat off of his forehead, smearing a little grease in the process. "Let's try that." He said finally.

Tony leaned forward, slipping the relay back into the cube, his eyes lighting up when the cube started to glow. "I think you've done it!"

Peter grinned "Glad I could help."

Tony yanked Peter into a hug, fondly trying to get the grease off his face afterwards. "I've been fighting with that for a while."

Peter laughed, hugging Tony back "should have asked me earlier." He joked.

"I really should have" Tony groaned, giving up on getting all the grease off of Peter's forehead.

"Sometimes a fresh set of eyes is all something needs." He said with a shrug, still smiling.

"Very good point. Thank you" Tony hugged him again.

Peter flushed and laughed again "Anytime."

"Cmon, I'll get us some lunch"

"Oooh. Food." Peter said happily. "I could use food" he confirmed.

"I thought you might" Tony laughed, getting a cleaning wipe, finally managing to get the grease off Peter's face. "Any special requests?"

Peter just shrugged "I'm good with anything." He said

"Mmmm, delivery of some sort. " Tony thought aloud, leading Peter up to the living room.

"Pizza?" Peter asked, seeing if he was in the mood for pizza.

"Mmm, pizza sounds awesome. What's your favorite?"

"Pepperoni," Peter said "But I can eat anything"

"Oh, I bet you would" Tony teased, waggling his eyebrows as he pulled up a holoscreen for the order.

Peter flushed and shook his head laughing. "Shut up." He said playfully.

"Oh hoooooo, he doesn't deny it" Tony grinned even wider.

"I never deny it." He huffed, still blushing, rolling his eyes.

Tony eyed him up and down, his lips curling into a charming smirk. "Good"

Peter stuck his tongue out at Tony. "Shut up." He muttered again.

"Ah ah ah, don't do that, you don't know what'll happen " Tony laughed.

Peter raised a curious eyebrow "and what will happen?" He challenged.

Tony's grin grew. "There's a lot that could happen." Peter rolled his eyes, muttering about giant children as he went to wash his hands. "Rude!" Tony pouted.

"You'll live" he called back.

"How do you know! It could be a very untimely dramatic death"

"Make sure to will jarvis to me! We don't want him living with strangers!" He yelled from the other room.

"Of course! I'd never trust Jarvis with anyone else" Tony was failing on stifling his amusement.

"Don't worry, Jarvis. I'll take good care of you." He said, walking back into the living room.

"Oh goodie, I'm the orphan in this scenario, " Jarvis said, his voice deadpan and amused.

Peter doubled over laughing "Jarvis is really amazing Tony," He said seriously.

"Of course he is. He's brilliant " Tony smiled. "Sass and wit for days"

"Just like other people I know." He said, cutting his eyes at Tony and Tony just blew him a kiss with a wink.

"Ah, yes, Sir is full of sass and wit. Until you upset him. Then it's more piss and vinegar"

Peter grinned at Tony before laughing hard "Gold. That's pure gold." He says between laughs. "Best AI ever." Complimented. "He's my new best friend. Sorry, Ned" peter declared, now back standing next to Tony.

"I wouldn't set you up on bad blind dates, so I'm already ahead in the polls"

Tony snickered. "J has a point"

Peter laughed even harder. "Be nice J, He's trying to help. He thinks I'm lonely." Peter said, rolling his eyes. "But you definitely win." He added

"Of course I win. I am supreme"

Tony laughed hard. "He needs to realize his brand of help is only helping your escape route skills"

"Hey! I'm getting very good!" Peter said, trying to catch his breath but failing because he was laughing more.

"I don't require ninja status to be my friend"

Tony snickered, enjoying the fact that Peter liked Jarvis so much. Peter mocked the AI childishly, rolling his eyes.

"Rude."

Tony had to sit down he was laughing to hard. Peter collapsed next to him in a fit of laughter, he hadn't laughed this hard in a while. Tony grinned at Peter, standing up when the food arrived. Peter caught his breath "Yes! Food!" He said, jumping up.

Tony laughed, setting the pizza on the table. "Yup what you want to drink?"

"Coke please," He said with a smile. Tony nodded, absently digging around for their drinks before grabbing plates.

"Thank you. You're the best." He groaned after he had put a couple of pieces on his and Tony's plates and sat down to take his first bite. Tony gave him a wink after taking a huge bite. Peter grinned and flushed a bit before going back to eating , he really liked Tony.

Tony moaned happily a few minutes later, sinking his teeth into a brownie. "Oh fuck yes"

Peter licked his lips, watching tony, shaking his head when he realized that he was staring. "Good?" He asked with a chuckle.

"So fucking good" Tony moaned

Peter grinned. "The sounds that pizza bring out of you are interesting" he teased.

"I'm a very interesting man"

"Obviously." Peter hummed around his pizza. "Most magazines seem to think so" he joked.

"Most magazines like to dream" Tony hummed.

Peter hummed again "I noticed. They say some crazy things."

Tony nodded. "They like to make assumptions"

"I'm pretty sure one said you were an alien" Peter mused.

"A very handsome alien. Make all other aliens go bwaaaaaaaaa" Tony rolled his eyes laughing. Peter laughed, shaking his head fondly.

Tony reached to tug Peter unto a hug as he put his plate in the sink. Peter returned the hug automatically "What was that for?" He murmured into Tony's shoulder.

"Hugs are awesome" Tony murmured.

Peter hummed in response, hugging Tony tighter and burying his face in Tony's shoulder. "Mhm." Tony's mouth curled into a small smile, cuddling Peter close.

Peter's stomach flipped, he felt so comfortable pressed this close to Tony. The man's cologne making him slightly dizzy and Peter loved it, he feels safe with Tony. The younger man sighed contently against Tony's shoulder. Tony nuzzled into Peters hair, smiling. He held Peter tightly.

Peter turned his head where it was pressed into Tony's neck before sucking in a breath before letting out slowly, fanning over Tony's skin. Tony shivered, cradling him even closer, arms tightening. Peter licked his lips unconsciously, tongue almost brushing Tony's neck in the process, but not quite

Tony slid a hand into Peter's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Peter let out a soft groan, hands holding on to the back of Tony's shirt, soaking up the affection. "I've got you" he murmured. Peter just hummed, nuzzling closer unconsciously causing Tony's smile to turn fond.

Peter sighed contently, enjoying being in Tony's arms, knowing he has to pull back soon. He nuzzled his face against Tony's neck at the thought of letting go.

"I've got you" he murmured again. How was it that he never wanted to let Peter go?

Peter took one last deep breath, breathing Tony in, before pulling back with a small smile and blush dusting his cheeks. He went and grabbed another piece of pizza to occupy himself.

Tony ran his fingers along Peters shoulders before moving to finish putting his dishes in the sink. Peter shivered under Tony's fingers, biting back a groan. "What's the plan for tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Havent thought of one yet." Tony shrugged, a grin on his face.

Peter just hummed, nodding. "I'm up for whatever," he said with a shrug.

"Well, anything you want to build?"

Peter laughed "You know, now that I have access to whatever I need to build whatever I want, I can't think of anything I want it build." He admitted.

Tony laughed brightly. "Well, what's something you wanted to build before?" he asked and Peter just shrugged again.

"I don't know." Peter laughed "I'm kinda tired, can we just lay around and be lazy?" He asked, pouting slightly at Tony.

Tony snorted. "Of course!"

Peter pout turned into a bright grin. "Awesome! More Disney?"

"Sure. Tangled first then your pick" Tony agreed.

Peter laughed "Alright. I picked last last night anyway." He said, going towards the elevator "c'mon." He urged, grabbing Tony's hand and tugging him. Tony stumbled after him with a laugh, grabbing his drink as he passed.

Peter grinned as they entered the elevator, continuing to hold Tony's hand, not really realizing it until they reached the correct floor and he tugged tony out of the elevator with him over to the couch. Tony laughed, kicking off his shoes before sitting on the couch, holoscreen already up.

Peter released his hand, pulling his own shoes off and curling up on the end of the couch. "Tangled!" He threw the movie up before sitting back, arm along the back of the couch. Peter laughed at Tony's excitement, turning to watch the movie intently.

Tony, of course, still sang along with the music, even going so far as to say Flynn's lines with him. Peter helped sing and laughed at Tony's version of Flynn.

Tony batted his eyes as he sang, loving the sound of Peter's laugh. A small part of him crooning at how pretty he would be moaning. Peter laughed harder, falling over on the couch, head almost in Tony's lap. Tony smiled widely, petting his hair

Peter paused to catch his breath, eyes closing and leaning into Tony's touch. Tony watched him closely, smiling as Peter seemed to enjoy his touch.

Peter really didn't even think when he did it, he scooted forward a bit more, laying on his back with his head now resting on Tony's leg, turned towards the movie.

Tony smiled widely, running fingers through his hair. Oh, he liked this. Peter let out a content sigh, letting his eyes close for a moment before opening them and continuing to watch the movie.

Tony hummed along to the song during the lanterns, his eyes flicking down to Peter's head as he did. Peter sang along quietly, he loved this song, resisting the urge to look at Tony. Tony enjoyed listening to Peter, scratching Peter's scalp lightly, causing Peter to groan appreciatively, arching into Tony's touch

Tony swallowed hard, eyes roving over him as he repeated the action. This caused Peter to groan again, arching again, that felt amazing.

"Feel good?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Yessss" he moaned softly. Tony's lips quirked in a smile, running his other hand down Peters arm. Peter just hummed contently, watching the movie until the credits rolled.

"Your choice" Tony murmured.

"Cinderella," Peter said softly.

"Animated or live action?"

"Animated please" He decided.

"Alright," Tony flicked the movie on the screen.

"Thanks," He said lazily, not moving away from Tony.

"You never said if you'd come to my parties"

"Hmm? Oh. Um well..." peter said, thinking out loud "I don't think I'm fancy enough for the one with the people you work with." He said with a laugh.

"I don't care if you're fancy enough. And besides, you may have fun mocking them with me"

"Okay." Peter finally said, nodding slightly

"You'll come and eat canapes and make fun of the tiny food?"

"Yes. I'll come." He said laughing.

"Yay!" Tony cheered, grinning.

Peter shook his head before nudging Tony's hand with his head "Hair." He murmured, going back to watching the movie.

"Yes dear" Tony snickered, his hand burying back into Peter's hair. Peter sighed contently snuggling his face against Tony's leg. Tony smiled, scratching his scalp.

Peter groaned softly again, arching into the touch. "Tony." He moaned softly "That feels amazing." He breathed out. Tony swallowed hard, scratching just a bit harder. Peter whined softly, arching more. Jesus Christ. Tony chewed on his lower lip, trailing fingers down the back of his neck.

Peter let out a soft gasp, his own hand going over Tony's, not stopping him but just letting his fingers play over Tony's "My..umm..neck is..uhh..sensitive" He murmured, flushing slightly as he unconsciously turned his head a bit, giving Tony more access to his neck. Tony's eyes widened a bit before he grinned,

Peter let his eyes close and hand fall away as he hummed, arching into Tony's touch. Tony couldn't help himself, sliding his fingers in slow circles up and down his neck. Peter bit his lip "A-ah. T-tony" He murmured softly, continuing to arch up.

"Hmm?" He hummed, continuing it, his eyes tracking every twitch and sound Peter gave.

Peter licked his lips before speaking "Feels good." He breathed.

"Good" he murmured, lightly scratching the skin before continuing the circles. Peter gasped softly, a small moan escaping before he could stop it when Tony's nails touched his skin. Tony swallowed hard, scratching down his neck again, eyes dark.

"T-tony." Peter murmured, whining quietly before licking his lips, eyes still closed.

"Hm?" He licked his lips.

Peter let out another whine "Feels good" he repeated breathily.

"Good." Tony smiled, continuing his actions, his other hand slipping into Peter's hair to tug gently. Peter's lips parted, another moan escaping of its own accord. Tony sucked in a soft breath, repeating the actions.

Peter was already getting hard from Tony's actions, he's young and a very attractive man is touching him, it's not his fault. This time he bit his lip, trying to keep another moan from escaping as he arched further into Tony's touch.

Tony leaned over just a bit, managing to nuzzle into his ear. Peter's breath caught in his throat hand going up to tangle in Tony's hair automatically. Tony nipped just a bit at Peter's ear, letting his breath fan over it.

Peter let out a quiet moan, pushing himself up slightly into a sitting position to get closer to Tony, back pressed against the older man's shoulder.

Tony held him close, tugging him up properly before letting his lips and teeth trail down Peter's neck. Peter's hold on Tony's hair tightened "A-ah" he groaned, tilting his head for Tony.

Tony groaned softly, repeating the action as his arms tightened around him. Peter whined low in his throat, his neck was so sensitive. Peter's other hand went to grip the one that was now wrapped around him, trying to ground himself as he tilted his head more.

Tony sucked lightly, his free hand slipping under Peter's shirt slowly. Peter's hand in Tony's hair unconsciously pressed the man closer, biting his lip with a groan.

"Gorgeous" he breathed, nipping at the skin under his mouth. Peter shivered at the compliment and the feel of Tony's teeth on him, letting his nails scrape Tony's scalp lightly. Tony groaned, his eyes slipping closed and Peter licked his lips, breath coming out in soft pants.

Tony finally moved him around until he was straddling his lap. "Peter." He breathed, hands trailing over him.

Peter's hands automatically went to Tony's hair to tangle in it. "Hmm?" Peter asked, eyes blinking open to look at Tony. Tony flicked his eyes over Peter's face before he leaned forward, their mouths a hairs breadth apart.

Peter's eyes searched Tony's, flickering from the man's eyes to his lips. Was Tony going to kiss him? Peter's stomach flipped at the thought.

Tony sucked in a breath, leaning forward the rest of the way, sucking up any courage he could find to kiss him the way he wanted to. Peter sighed against Tony's lips, kissing him back instantly, grip tightening on his hair like he'd disappear. Tony held him close, sucking at Peter's bottom lip, sinking into the kiss.

Peter gasped, mouth parting slightly, tugging gently at Tony's hair. Tony groaned, one hand in Peter's hair, one up the back of his shirt, clutching him to him.

Peter whined against Tony's lips, letting his hands trail down to the back of Tony's neck, nails scraping lightly. Tony moaned into the kiss, arching up, the hand on his back slipping up higher to scratch at Peter's neck.

Peter moaned, pressing closer, pulling back for air, panting softly and licking his lips, chasing the taste of Tony as he rested his forehead against Tony's. Tony letting out a slow, careful breath, eyes locked on Peter.

Peter bit his lip, thinking for a moment before kissing Tony's cheek and making his way down to Tony's neck, resting his head on Tony's shoulder before placing kisses on the man's neck and sucking gently.

Tony shivered, cradling Peter close with a soft groan. Peter hummed before nipping at Tony's neck, kissing back up to his lips and pressing his against them lightly. Tony returned the kiss, his hold tightening, and Peter let his tongue trail over Tony's lips shyly, pressing himself even closer to Tony.

Tony parted his lips to give Peter access, groaning softly. Peter licked inside tentatively, tracing every inch of Tony's mouth, savoring the taste of him. Tony moaned, tugging at Peter's hair carefully. Peter whimpered, nibbling at Tony's bottom lip, grinding down slightly.

Tony could only groan, rocking his hips up into the movement. Peter moaned, breaking the kiss to breath "Tony." He said breathily, grinding down again.

"Fuck. Peter" Tony groaned, a hand slipping down to cup Peter's ass through his pants. Peter shivered at Tony's voice, grinding down against him again.

"Feels great, c'mon, I've got you"

"Tony." He murmured, kissing him harder and ground his ass down hard gripping Tony's hair. Tony let out a low moan, hands on Peter's hips, grounding up, shuddering at the friction. Peter broke the kiss, attaching his mouth to Tony's neck, licking and sucking at it

Tony moaned as he let his head fall back. Peter's hands trailed down Tony's neck and arms and down his sides, reaching for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up so his hands could get under there as he nibbled at Tony's neck.

Tony groaned, pulling away just long enough to pull his shirt off. Peter's hands automatically traced down Tony's chest, licking his lips and Tony groaned, pulling him into a hard kiss.

Peter moaned into the kiss, letting Tony take control as he pressed closer.

"Peter" he breathed. "God, baby"

"Hmm?" He asked, eyes blinking open to look at Tony, eyes dark with lust.

"What do you need baby? Ask for it and I'll give it to you" Tony promised.

Peter licked his lips, thinking a moment before blushing "You." He softly "Please " he begged.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, sliding a hand down his neck.

Peter arched into the touch before grinding down again for emphasis "All of you." He answered with a whine.

"Cmon then, baby. We aren't going to do that here. Let's go to my room, hmm?" Peter just nodded, moving off Tony to stand up.

Tony led him into his room before he tugged him close. "Are you completely sure you want this?" he asked, voice soft.

Peter pressed himself closely against Tony, moaning softly, hands going to the back of Tony's neck to scrape lightly "Please." He murmured. Tony smiled, dipping down to kiss him hard. Peter sighed into the kiss and returned it just as hard, tugging Tony's hair at the base of his head.

Tony moaned, tugging Peter's shirt off. "Gorgeous" Tony breathed causing Peter to flush and smiled at him shyly, going back to kissing Tony. Tony guided him to the bed, laying him down.

Peter laid back on his elbows, looking up at Tony lustfully "Please" He murmured softly "I need you" He said, biting his lip.

"I know" he soothed. "I've got you" he promised. Peter smiled, reaching to tug Tony down on top of him, attaching his lips to Tony's neck

Tony groaned, grinding his hips down. "What do you need from me, baby?"

Peter ground his hips up to meet Tony's "Your cock." He groaned "Inside me." He added, grinding up again.

"Good" Tony whispered, breathing into Peter's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. "Have you done this before, baby? Or am I the first to get you sounding and looking so sweet?"

Peter groaned "Done it before." He said breathily "But never needed anyone this bad." He admitted, blushing, hands going back to Tony's hair. Tony groaned, kissing his way down his chest.

"Tony." Peter sighed, tugging at the man's hair, arching into Tony's lips. Tony groaned, fingers slipping to thumb open his pants.

"Yes," He murmured, in case Tony needed another green light. He lifted his hips to make it easier to get his pants off. Tony stripped him down, kissing down his belly causing Peter's breath to catch in his throat, raising up to watch Tony.

Tony flicked his eyes up to Peter, smiling widely. "Wanna taste you"

Peter nodded "okay" He breathed, biting his lip and continuing to watch Tony. Tony kissed his way down, taking Peter's cock into his hand. Peter groaned rocking up into Tony's hand with a whine

"Mmm, so responsive" he leaned down, tonguing at the head with half closed eyes.

"Tony." He moaned, arching and gripping the sheets. Tony sucked him into his mouth, moaning softly and Peter let out a whine, trying not to thrust into Tony's mouth.

Tony started a slow pace, teasing and tight. "T-tony." Peter moaned out "Please" he whined

"Hmmm?" Tony pulled off with a pop. "Please what, baby?"

Peter groaned "F-fuck me. Please, Tony" he begged breathlessly.

"I will, baby. You want this way or on your stomach, peter?" Tony asked.

"I want to see you." He replied with a moan.

"Good, hold on." Tony rummaged for lube and condoms.

"Okay," he breathed, watching Tony.

Tony slicked up his fingers, slowly sliding one into Peter

Peter let out a shaky moan, pressing down on Tony's finger "Yesss"

"So fucking pretty" Tony groaned. Peter rocked himself up and down on Tony's finger, moaning softly. "Gorgeous " Tony leaned over to kiss him hard

Peter kissed him back "more." He whined against Tony's lips.

"We will get there, baby"

"Tony please" he murmured pressing kisses down Tony's cheek and along his jaw, nipping lightly. Tony slid another finger into him, twisting and curling them. Peter arched his back moaning, gripping the sheets

"You're amazing" he breathed into his ear. "Cant wait to fill you up"

Peter groaned "Yes! Please! Fill me up!" He begged "I want you so bad"

"You have me" he promised, slipping a third into him slowly. "And soon you'll have even more." Peter arched his back and cried out when Tony brushed his prostate.

"There you go baby" Tony smirked, twisting and curling his fingers before withdrawing them. Peter whined at the loss, catching his breath.

Tony sat up, slipping a condom down his cock before moving to line up. "Shhhhh, baby. Relax" Peter nodded, letting out a breath, making himself relax.

"Good boy" he slowly slid forward, groaning as he sunk into Peter.

"Tony." Peter moaned, feeling himself stretch

"Yeah? Feel me?" He murmured, rocking forward once he bottomed out.

"Fuck." Peter groaned. "Yes!" Peter scrambled to pull Tony's face down for a sloppy kiss. Tony laughed into the kiss, grinding his hips against Peter's ass before he started a slow pace and Peter let his head fall back, moaning. Sitting up, Tony kept the pace, hands trailing down Peter's sides.

"Harder" Peter panted pleadingly. Tony groaned, shifting their position a bit so he could get more force into them, eyes half closed as he watched Peter. Peter arched his back moaning loudly, nails going to scrape down Tony's back.

"F-fuck" Tony groaned, snapping his hips forward

"Tony!" He whimpered, nails digging in and definitely leaving a mark.

"Peter" he groaned, kissing Peter had as his hips snapped forward again, keeping the new pace.

"Shit!" Peter moaned as tony hit his prostate every other thrust. "I-I'm close" peter whined.

"Good, cmon baby. I've got you" Tony panted, hands slipping down to grip Peter's hips tightly. Peter groaned, nails scraping down Tony's back again, harder as he came with Tony's name on his lips.

"Fuck!" Tony groaned, the nails on his back and the sight of Peter dragging him off his own cliff, hips stuttering as he came. Peter clung to Tony, whimpering softly when the man came, breathing hard. Tony shh'd him softly, pulling out and disposing of the condom before cuddling Peter close.

Peter nuzzled his face into Tony's neck, taking a deep breath "that was great" he murmured.

"That was amazing" he agreed, holding him close. Peter pressed soft kisses to Tony's neck, humming happily.

Tony smiled. "No regrets?"

Peter huffed "Of course not. I've wanted to before I even met you." He murmured "Before I even knew it was you." He added softly.

Tony smiled. "I wanted too before we met in person too"

Peter hummed more "good," he said, nuzzling closer to Tony. Tony held him tightly, kissing his hair

"Nap time?" Peter asked to which Tony laughed, nodding as he pulled the blanket up over them

Peter wrapped himself around Tony, legs tangled, and face still buried in his neck as he sighed contently, letting his eyes flutter closed and Tony drifted off, tucking Peter closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter woke up about an hour and a half later, stretching sleepily and snuggling closer to tony with a smile. Tony opened an eye, smiling sleepily. Peter bit his lip before grinning mischievously, leaning up and starting to kiss and nip at Tony's neck. Tony shivered, his eye closing as he tried to sit up. "God, baby"

Peter chuckled "Hmm?" He asked, pushing tony back down gently, kissing down his neck to his collar bone. Tony tilted his head back, moaning softly. Peter grinned, continuing his path down to Tony's chest, sucking lightly at a nipple.

Tony slid his hand in Peter's hairs groaning. "Baby"

"Hmm?" Peter asked, switching nipples and lapping at it with his tongue

"Fuck! Feels good" Tony moaned. Peter smiled, rolling the nipple between his teeth before continuing his path down, pulling the covers back as he went. Tony tossed his head back, moaning loudly when Peter hit a spot on his side. Peter's eyes snapped up to Tony's face, smirking before he nibbled and sucked at that spot. Tony cursed, his hand tightening in Peter's hair.

Peter let out a soft moan before going back and nipping at that spot before kissing further down to Tony's already hard cock, lapping at the base gingerly.

"Oh God, baby." Tony groaned Peter's eyes flickered up to Tony's face again, trailing his tongue from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Fuck, you're mouth" he panted.

Peter raised an eyebrow "That's the plan" he joked, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly. Tony laughed, his hips twitching as Peter swirled his tongue slowly, taking a little bit more of Tony into his mouth, humming.

"You are so fucking good " he moaned, causing Peter to take him the rest of the way into his mouth, bobbing his head. Tony tried to keep his hips still, not quite being able.

Peter locked eyes with him, urging him to fuck his mouth if he wanted to, taking Tony down his throat and swallowing hard.

"Oh fuck" he groaned, rolling his hips up. Peter moaned, Tony's cock slipping easily down his throat as he pressed the urge to gag down, Ready for whatever Tony could give him.

"Baby, fuck" he groaned, rocking his hips, guiding him with hands in his hair. Peter just hummed in response, letting Tony do what he pleased with him. Tony watched him, his eyes half-closed as he sped up his hips, his thighs trembling.

Peter blinked up at Tony, moaning, a few tears slipping from the corners of his eyes from having his mouth open so long, but he loved it.

"So close baby, oh God, you're so good" Tony praised. Peter whimpered, using his tongue to lap at the underside of Tony's cock as the man fucked his mouth thoroughly.

Tony gasped. "I'm gonna... where?" He managed to ask, teetering. Peter gripped his hips tightly, keeping Tony in his mouth, pulling back slightly so it would hit inside his mouth instead of down his throat. Tony groaned as he came, tugging on Peter's hair. Peter whined, sucking every drop tony had to offer before pulling off with a pop, licking his lips lazily.

"Shit" Tony breathed, yanking him up until a kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss, returning it happily.

"You're fucking amazing" Tony breathed, his hand slipping down to wrap around him. Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tony.

Tony teased his cock, stroking it slowly, eyes on Peter's face. Peter let out a soft moan, his grip on Tony tightening, hands going to his hair "Mmhm Tony"

"Gorgeous." He murmured. Peter hummed, hips thrusting into Tony's hand, wanting more.

"Want my hand or my mouth, baby?"

"Don't care." He groaned, getting closer and closer "Just want you." He whined.

"I've got you" he whispered, holding him tightly as he continued to stroke, his free hand sliding along his neck into his hair.

"Tony." He breathed " 'm close" he warned, eyes closed and back arched slightly.

"Come for me, baby, come all over me"

Peter whined, a few more thrusts of Tony's hand and he was coming hard all over Tony's hand and their stomachs with a cry.

"There you go. Fucking beautiful" Tony groaned, cradling him close.

Peter nuzzled his face into Tony's neck, sighing contently. He loved the praise tony kept showering him with. He wasn't aware that was a thing for him but it definitely was. Tony smiled, rubbing his back, as Peter placed soft kisses to Tony's neck and shoulder, cuddling closer.

"Cmon, baby, shower"

"Nooo." Peter groaned "I'm comfy"

"And soon you will be sticky and itchy. Cmon "

Peter sighed "Fine." He agreed, sitting up and stretching.

Tony stood, heading to turn the shower on, peter followed, yawning.

He tugged Peter under the spray, smiling. Peter laughed, moaning at the feel of the water on him, running his hands through his hair. "You were right." He murmured "shower good."

"Shower is awesome" Tony nodded, getting some shampoo to scrub at Peter's hair. Peter hummed contently, tipping his head back for Tony. Smiling, the scratched at his scalp, kissing his cheek. "Time to rinse, baby"

Peter nodded, rinsing the soap out himself "Thank you for washing my hair."

"You're very welcome"

Peter grabbed the shampoo and did the same to Tony's, letting his nails scrape lazily. Tony groaned softly, tilting his head back. Peter smiled, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder. "All done." He announced.

"Thank you" he smiled as he rinsed off. Peter grabbed a rag and soaped it up, trailing over Tony's shoulders and down his chest slowly. Tony grabbed another, soaping where he could reach on Peter.

Peter finished up washing Tony, sitting the rag down "that should do it." He said with a smile, pressing himself against Tony, leaning up for a kiss. Tony kissed him slowly, deeply, as he continued to wash Peter. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, returning the kiss fully.

Tony pulled away once Peter 2was clean, grinning even as he panted. Peter smiled up at him before going to rinse the soap off.

Once they were both rinsed off and clean, Tony tugged him out of the shower, wrapping him up. Peter smiled, drying himself off. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Of course" he slipped over to his dresser, finding Peter a t-shirt.

"Thanks," Peter said happily, following Tony to the dresser. Tony rummaged around, handing Peter some clothes.

Peter pulled on a pair of Tony's boxers and a T-shirt that came past his waist. Peter smiled. "We should probably change the sheets." He said, going over to start stripping the bed.

"Yeah, I know I don't wanna sleep in a wet spot" he laughed, helping to change the bedding.

Once the sheets were changed Peter crawled in and flopped down happily into the clean sheets. "It's the simple things, huh?" Tony laughed

Peter lifted his head to grin at tony "Definitely." He agreed with a content sigh, making grabby hands at Tony.

"Oh. You want me in your nest too?" Tony smiled softly, sliding in.

"Yes please." He replied, wrapping himself around Tony easily, head on his chest with another content sigh. "Better" Tony kissed his forehead, slipping a hand into his hair.

Peter looked up at him smiling. "We should probably talk about this." He said with a sigh.

"Mmm, probably"

"Should I be worried about this talk?" He asked quietly, chewing on his lip nervously.

"I don't know. You're the one wanting it" he teased gently. Peter glared at Tony playfully with a huff.

Tony snickered, cuddling him close. "The only question I have is was this you wanting a one off or..."

Peter sighed "I...that's not what I wanted..." he admitted softly "B-But I'll do whatever it is that you want to do." He added quickly.

"Hey" he tilted Peter's head back to look at him. "I don't want that either. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't what you had intended."

Peter let out a breath, nodding. "Good"

Tony smiled "You're mine if you want to be"

Peter's eyes lit up as he smiled "Really? Because I've wanted that since we started talking" he admitted, blushing lightly.

Tony's grin widened. "Really"

Peter nodded. "You've been my favorite person to talk to since the second day we were messaging."

Tony flushed, holding him tightly. "Same honestly"

Peter chuckled "I'm glad." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around Tony. "I really like you tony...a lot." He added softly.

"I really like you too" he assured Peter.

Peter just hummed happily. "I'm all yours, just so you know," He said with a chuckle. Tony grinned crookedly, holding him tightly.

"And I've wanted you to fuck me like that since you crashed the dance," Tony said, flushing as he chuckled.

"Mmmm, that bad huh?" Peter teased, kissing his head

"Yes," Peter pouted "You could have taken me to the bathroom, and I wouldn't have complained" he joked.

"Ah, but my bed is so much nicer"

Peter laughed "that it is. I could hide here forever " he said with a happy sigh.

"You're more than welcome here anytime" Tony promised.

"Thanks. But I have to go soon" he said with a sigh.

"Anytime you want. Come on over ok?"

Peter smiled up at him "Thanks. I appreciate it." He said, leaning up to kiss Tony slowly. Tony kissed him dirtily, hand in his hair.

Peter whimpered into the kiss, opening his mouth for Tony and pressing closer before he moved to straddle Tony, not breaking the kiss.

Tony pulled back with a pant, grinning widely. "I just got you all clean, baby" he teased. "You started it." Peter pouted, hands on his chest, grinding his ass down on Tony.

"Mmm, I did" he admitted. Peter moaned softly when he found Tony already getting hard.

"Yeah. You know what you do to me, baby" Tony groaned.

Peter licked his lips. "Only for you." He said with a smile, grinding down again with another moan.

"Gonna ride me?" He teased.

"Fuck yeah" peter groaned, grinding down again.

"Mmm, I'm going to eat you first I think" Tony smirked. "You want to bring that ass up here on my face, baby? Or you want me to flip us over and eat you that way?"

"Yes," Peter moaned at the thought, quickly deciding to turn himself around and sit on Tony's face. Tony grabbed Peter's hips, tugging his pants down and off before letting him settle over him. Peter shivered with anticipation, trailing his fingers along with Tony's hard cock beneath his boxers.

"You're so gorgeous" he groaned, tugging Peter's hips closer, kissing his ass cheek. Peter moaned softly, bending to mouth at Tony's cock through his boxers. Tony groaned, shifting until he could hold Peter un such a way that he could swipe his tongue across his hole. Peter moaned, trying to grind back against Tony's tongue. Tony tugged on Peter's hips, encouraging him as he set to work taking him apart.

"S-shit" Peter groaned "Tony" He whined, grinding back more. Tony moaned, nipping at his skin before twirling his tongue around and around. Peter was a moaning mess, he'd never done this before, and he loved it. Loved having Tony's mouth on him, it was driving him insane.

"You're the...first to..taste me like this," He said breathlessly.

"Good" he growled against his skin.

Peter whimpered at the possessive tone in Tony's voice. "Like being the only one to taste me?" He asked between moans.

"Yes. Mine. Gonna eat you and fuck you so good, baby"

Peter shivered "Fuck. Yes. Please, Tony. I need it" He begged. Tony growled against him again, fingers digging into his hips as he started back up again. Peter whimpered again, grinding his hips back, craving more. "Please" He whined.

Tony slid a finger into Peter's hole slowly. "Get the lube for me, baby" he instructed, Peter nodded, moaning and grabbing it from where they'd left it on the night stand, handing it to Tony.

"Good" he quickly slicked up his fingers, stretching Peter open even as his Tongue flicked over his rim.

"Tonnny" Peter moaned, rocking back onto his fingers dirtily.

"Cmon baby, ride me" he urged. "Take what you need"

Peter moaned again, thrusting himself backward onto Tony's fingers. "I want you inside me" He begged "P-please" he whined.

"Go ahead, baby, take my cock out." He groaned at the image Peter made.

Peter shivered "Yes sir" came out of his mouth without another thought, changing positions easily and doing as he was told, pulling Tony's boxers down and off before straddling him again. Peter locked eyes with him as he lined Tony's cock up with his hole and easing down on it with a moan.

Tony groaned, rocking his hips up. "There you go, take what you need," he said causing Peter to moan, sinking all the way down onto Tony's cock, pausing a moment to catch his breath.

"God, you're so gorgeous"

Peter took a deep breath, eyes still on Tony as he lifted himself and sunk back down onto him.

"Just like that, baby" Tony groaned, hands on Peter's hips to help. Peter let his head fall back as he continued to ride Tony, moaning out with every thrust.

"So gorgeous so pretty. Fuck, baby" Tony groaned, eyes roving over him.

"Tony" Peter moaned as he continued to bounce on the man's cock.

Tony slid his hands until they were at the top of Peter's thighs, thumbs pressing into the divot of his hips before he started yanking Peter down into a harder rhythm.

"Oh, f-fuck" Peter groaned, Tony dragging across his prostate with every thrust. "P-please" He whined breathlessly.

"That's right, baby, c'mon"

"P-please" Peter moaned "h-harder" He panted, he didn't want to be able to walk tomorrow. "Daddy!" He whimpered "Please fuck me harder, daddy" He babbled, turning red and eyes popping open when he realized what he said "shit! I-I'm sorry" He said with another moan.

Tony sucked in a breath, rolling them over until he was hovering over Peter. "Is that who I am, baby?" He asked softly, his hips snapping forward.

Peter scrambled to get ahold of the sheets, arching and whimpering "Daddy" fell from his lips again, this time he didn't apologize for it.

Tony leaned down to suck up a mark on Peter's shoulder. "Fuck, baby" he moaned, pressing Peter's legs up with his hands on the back of Peter's thighs, fucking into him hard.

Tony was hitting all the right spots. "Yes!" He cried out "You're filling me up so good Daddy" He panted out, just letting himself babble.

"That's it baby" he soothed, his hands tightening "let it out. God you're so good"

Peter shuddered at the praise. "C-can I come, Daddy?" He asked, eyes blown with lust and looking up at Tony.

"Yes" Tony gasped, slamming into him.

It took tony thrusting into him three more times before he came hard, clenching around Tony "Daddy!" He cried out. Tony groaned, letting his own release roll through him as he watched Peter come undone. Peter whimpered, panting hard and reaching to pull tony into a kiss.

Tony kissed him softly before pulling back. "Cmon baby, let's get you cleaned up," he said. Peter nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Tony pulled away from him. "Bath or cloth baby?"

"Take a bath with me?" He asked softly.

"Of course" he headed to the bathroom, starting the bath before quickly heading back to help Peter to it.

Peter swayed a little bit, steadying himself "I'm good" he said with a chuckle, walking to the bathroom, stripping his shirt off when he got there. Tony helped him into the tub before slipping in behind him. Peter relaxed back again him with a content sigh. Tony nuzzled behind his ear, using his hands to scoop water over Peter's chest and shoulders.

"Thanks Tony." He said quietly, head falling back to Tony's shoulder, soaking up the affection.

"For what?" He blinked

"The bath." He clarified, turning to nuzzle his face against Tony's cheek. "And like the best sex ever," He said with a small laugh.

Tony snorted, grinning widely. "Ah, well you're very welcome "

Peter kissed his cheek and just let his head rest back on Tony's shoulder. "You're the best." He sighed

"Doubtful. But I will try"

Peter shook his head with a laugh. "It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A very true one" Peter corrected him. Tony smiled, grabbing a rag to soap up

"Sorry about the Daddy thing. It kinda slipped out" He said, flushing.

"Peter." Tony smiled. "It's okay"

"You sure? Because I really didn't know I had that kink." He said, biting his lip.

"To be honest I didn't know I did either. But I thought I was going to be able to drill diamonds when you said it"

Peter groaned "You flipping me and pounding into me was so fucking hot" he complimented.

"I figured your lovely ass would have to be a diamond replacement" he chuckled.

Peter laughed. "Honestly though, the best sex I've ever had," He said with a happy sigh.

"Excellent. If I have my way, I'll be the only sex you'll ever have"

Peter flushed, cuddling closer "I'd like that" he said honestly and Tony grinned, hugging him tightly.

"We should get out, we're going to be pruny," Peter said with a laugh.

"Mmm, very true" he laughed. Peter stood up slowly, steadying himself before stepping out.

Tony stood, hurriedly grabbing a towel as he shivered. "Cmon let's get you warm and dry"

Peter grabbed a towel, nodding before drying himself off. "Don't suppose you have another shirt?" He said with a laugh.

"I have plenty " he chuckled.

Peter smiled heading back to the bedroom "so we need to change the sheets again?" He asked curiously.

"Mmm, let me see" he went over to check the bed "Nah we're good"

"Good," Peter said happily, taking it upon himself to find a shirt this time. He grabbed one of Tony's old Metallica T-shirts and slipped it on.

Tony turned, "damn, baby" he groaned. "You look good in my clothes"

Peter flushed, smiling at Tony "I like your shirts." He said, "can I wear it home?" He asked shyly.

Tony nodded "of course."

"Thanks," He said, walking over to kiss Tony.

"Welcome baby"

"I think my bag is still in the lab." He said with a laugh.

Tony smacked himself in the forehead, laughing as he tugged clothes on. "Do you have to leave now? Or later?"

Peter thought a moment "I can stay a little longer" he decided. Tony grinned happily, hugging him close.

Peter let his arms wrap around Tony's neck, hands slipping into his hair to play with it at the back of his head. It felt so good being wanted like this by Tony. Tony leaned into the touch, humming softly.

"So can I start calling you daddy now?" He teased with a laugh.

Tony snorted out a laugh. "Sure, baby. Anytime"

Peter grinned wickedly. "The Christmas party should be fun," He said with a shrug and a smirk. Tony laughed louder, hugging him close

Peter leaned up and pecked his lips "I have to go." He said with a sigh

Tony kissed him hard "okay baby" he sighed. "Cmon, I'll go to the lab for your bag with you. "

Peter nodded, smiling "My aunt would appreciate it if I came home in pants" He mused.

"MM, pants might be a good plan. Only I get to see this delectable ass"

Peter snorted out a laugh, shaking his head fondly before grabbing a clean pair of jeans from his bag and one of his hoodies before pulling them both on. "Wouldn't want the tabloid to get a picture of me in your shirt. They'd have a field day." He said with a laugh.

"Mm, I'll have a field day next I get you in my bed" he smirked, kissing him softly.

Peter returned the kiss "Mmmhm. Making me want to go back to bed" He said with another sigh.

Tony smirked, patting him on the ass. "Next time, baby"

Peter bit his lip, a small groan escaping "Yes daddy" He purred.

Tony groaned, palming his face. "Okay. Now that I'm hard as a brick in point two seconds...let's get you home"

Peter smiled "Don't want to take care of that before I leave?" He asked playfully.

"Do you have time" he teased back.

"Oh I'll make time for you, daddy," he said with a wink, grinning mischievously.

"Dirty tease"

Peter shrugged "Always. It's a character flaw" he said with a chuckle. "I can come by to tomorrow after class...if you want," He said with a smile.

"I always want " he grinned, kissing him

Peter smiled happily, kissing him back before pulling back "by tony" he said with one more peck before leaving the tower.

Once he got home he said hello to his aunt before going to his room and collapsing on the bed, he'd had sex with Tony Stark, multiple times and Tony Stark is now his boyfriend. Peter couldn't help but squeal a little at his thoughts. He really liked tony a lot. Tony grinned, bounding back upstairs to bury himself in his bed, soaking up what scent lingered.

Peter pulled his phone out and texted Tony.

From Peter: _Thanks for an amazing weekend._

From Tony: _anytime baby. All the time if I had my way_

Peter laughed and chewed on his lip.

From Peter: _If I didn't have school you'd never be rid of me._

From Tony: _soon._

Peter giggled and rolled around on his bed before responding.

From Peter: _I wouldn't mind seeing you as much as possible._

Tony smiled.

From Tony: _what are your plans for after school?_

Peter thought for a moment.

From Peter: _College_

From Tony: _ah, that's right, you still thinking MIT?_

From Peter: _I am...We won't be living in the same city..._

From Tony: _I own a jet_

Peter grinned.

From Peter: _Jetting over for a booty call? You should be ashamed._

From Tony: _why?_

From Peter_: You're ridiculous. What am I going to do with you?_

From Tony: _ride my jet to come ride me_

Peter laughed.

From Peter: _You know, Jet sex could be fun._

From Tony: _hmmm, good idea_

From Peter_: I have plenty of them._

From Tony_: I know, you're amazing. Whether you're finding new things to invent or spread out on my bed crying from me eating you out._

Peter whined at the message.

From Peter: _Don't make me think about that! It makes me want to come back over_

Tony smirked.

From Tony_: you taste so good, I can't help but imagine you bent over any surface I see, my face buried in your sweet ass as you fight to keep from coming._

Peter bit his lip.

From Peter: _Daddy, please. I really want to sneak out and back over and let you have me all night._

From Tony: _you're welcome over at any point_

From Peter: _But I can't ...I need you, daddy_

From Tony: _come by after class tomorrow. I'll bend you over wherever we end up in the tower, eat you out until you're a begging mess and then fuck you until you can't walk_

Peter took in a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair

From Peter: _But I want you now_

From Tony: _I should get you a toy to help when you aren't here_

Peter groaned.

From Peter: _I prefer the real thing_

From Tony: _ah, but I can get one of me_

Peter stared at the screen for a moment.

From Peter: _Really?_

From Tony: _yup. I can get one that the only thing missing between it and my cock is the materials it's made of and a pulse._

From Peter_: I think I like that idea. Bet you'd like pictures._

From Tony: _of course, I'll take any you'd give me_

Peter grinned.

From Peter_: I'll send you as many as you want. In whatever positions you ask for._

From Tony: _what about now? Dealers choice_

Peter bit his lip.

From Peter_: I need to sleep..._

Tony smiled softly.

From Tony: _then sleep baby. I hope you sleep well_

From Peter: _I'd sleep better if you were here to fuck me before bed._

From Tony: _yeah, but giving your aunt heart failure isn't a good plan, baby_

Peter laughed.

From Peter: _Too true. God that would be embarrassing_

From Tony: _so rub one out, send me a picture, and get some sleep baby_

Peter thought for a moment, he'd never really done that before. But shrugged, why not.

From Peter: _Yes sir, Daddy_

From Tony_: good boy_

From Tony: _picture me bending you over my lab table_

Peter licked his lips, stripping his pants and boxer but leaving Tony's shirt as he relaxed onto his back.

From Peter_: I'm still wearing your shirt_.

From Tony_: good, you can smell me then_.

Peter ran his hand down, beginning to stroke himself, biting his lip to hold on a groan.

From Peter_: I have to be quiet, don't want to wake my aunt. I'd rather be screaming for you daddy_

Tony cursed; a hand already wrapped around his cock.

From Tony: _you scream so prettily too_

Peter whimpered, stroking faster.

From Peter: _Only for you_

From Tony: _yes. I don't share. Want to spread you out on my bed and keep you on edge for hours_

Peter let out a soft moan, keeping his voice down. He held his phone up to take a picture, making sure to get Tony's shirt in the picture of him stroking himself before hitting send.

Tony cursed, his hand speeding up, toes curling

From Tony:_ fuck baby!_

Peter slowed his pace slightly, keeping himself teetering on the edge.

From Peter: _I'm so close, can I come daddy?_

Tony: _yes baby. Come for me, now_

Peter thought for a moment, turning his phone again, stroking harder, panting as he recorded himself coming all over his hand. "Daddy!" He whined, just loud enough for the video to catch. Peter caught his breath before hitting send, sending the video to Tony.

Tony's eyes widened as the video played, his hand speeding up before he came with a shout 'Daddy' ringing in his ears.

From Tony: _fuck baby, you're amazing_

Peter caught his breath and went to clean himself up.

From Peter: _So are you. You're the best. I'm so tired now._

He sent with a yawn, crawling under his covers.

From Tony: _sleep well, baby_

From Peter: _Goodnight._

He sent, dozing off almost immediately. Tony smiled down at the phone before he went to sleep himself.


End file.
